One Heart
by DarkEmi
Summary: –Esto que late aquí– dijo golpeándose el pecho –No me pertenece– grito detestando como su voz se quebraba. –Tienes razón– le susurro Eren al oído –Porque ese corazón es mió– y lo odio por decir literalmente la verdad. Ereri/18/ErenDragónXLevihumano.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**One Heart**

_Prólogo_

–Sera hombre– fue lo que dijo la doncella quien sostenía suavemente la mano de la reina, quien al escuchar esto sonrió. Sería un niño después de todo, después de tanto tiempo y de tres niñas por fin podía darle un varón a su rey. La alegría hacia que el dolor por las contracciones valiese la pena, eses niño tenía que nacer sano y a salvo.

–Pero– dijo una mujer que se encontraba entre las piernas de la reina, la comadrona, quien parecía ya ver la cabeza del niño solo levanto un segundo la mirada a la reina cuando esta dejo de pujar – ¡No te detengas! Ya veo su cabeza– ordeno fuertemente, la reina inquieta volvió a pujar rogándole a dios porque nada saliese mal, no ahora. Su hijo sería un niño el único varón del Rey, si algo salía mal ella y sus hijas corrían peligro. Pujando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba después de cuatro horas de sufrimiento y dolor escucho el orgulloso llanto en la voz de su hijo. Las lágrimas cayeron de felicidad por su rostro. Lo había logrado –Es un varón– dijo la comadrona quien rápidamente limpiaba al niño en sus brazos.

Después de nueve meses esperando por ese pequeño rayo de luz se sentía satisfecha, complacida no solo de darle al hombre que amaba lo que quería, si no que con ella misma. Amaba a sus hijas, a todas por iguales pero tanto rogar por un varón su corazón se enorgullecía de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

– ¡Querida! – escucho la voz de su esposo, a quien la cuarta mujer que se encontraba en la habitación, una anciana, dejo entrar una vez que el niño estuvo limpio y mamando de su seno.

–Mi rey, es un varón– dijo cansada pero orgullosa. No pudo ser más feliz al ver la sonrisa radiante en el aun guapo rostro de su amante. Una escalofriante risa fue lo que los hizo a ambos girarse a ver a la anciana que jugueteaba con unos hilos y tejiera en mano. La sonrisa que en su cara se mostraba cada vez que cortaba un hilo era terroríficamente satisfactoria.

–Yo que tu mi "Rey" no cargaría a ese niño– su voz rasposa y senil atrajo un escalofrió y un mal presentimiento en ambos reyes.

– ¡Es mi hijo! ¿¡Porque no querría cargarlo!? – parándose en toda su altura el hombre hizo frente a la anciana quien simplemente le sonrió.

–Yo no querría cargar al engendro que me matara, mi "Rey" – el horror y miedo que inundaron la habitación fue lo único que necesito la reina para saber que su hijo, su bebe seria arrebato de sus brazos antes de que tuviese las fuerzas para protegerlo. Apretándolo contra su pecho espero las crueles palabras del hombre que amaba, sabía que el tomaría esa decisión y no importaba si el niño era sangre de su sangre.

–Doncella, aleja esa cosa de mi esposa– ordeno el rey dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

–Démelo mi reina– dijo la muchacha de no más de diecisiete años.

–No– El pequeño infante en sus brazos arrugo levemente la frente como si presintiese que algo estaba a punto de pasar, sus aun ciegos ojos se abrieron mostrando un pálido color mercurio, los cuales no demoraron en llenarse de lágrimas mientras de su pecho brotaba el llanto. Ella lloro apretándolo contra su pecho, quería mantenerlo a su lado.

–No llore mi señora, el volverá a usted cuando menos lo espere– volvió a decirle con una sonrisa conocedora de cosas que ella no entendía.

–Su vida será dura, pero su destino ya está dicho– dijo la comadrona quien ahora se encontraba de pie limpiando sus manos.

–La marca que será puesta en su pecho será la única forma en la que lo reconocerás mi reina, no olvides mis palabras– se rio la anciana mientras tomaba un hilo y lo cortaba.

–Ustedes son…– dijo al comprender porque ellas tres estaban aquí, no era normal que una doncella y mucho menos una anciana estuviesen presentes en un alumbramiento –…las Moiras– las tres mujeres sonrieron sabedoras, el destino ya estaba dictado. Solo quedaba esperar.

«––––– –––––»

– ¡Rápido, Mátalo ya!– gritaron desde su espalda. Los nervios más la culpa hacían a sus manos temblar de miedo, no quería hacerlo pero el dinero prometido tenía sus manos atadas tanto a su hija como a su marido, el cual era quien gritaba tras ella. Cerrando los ojos cogió la daga con más fuerza, alzándola sobre su cabeza tomo impulso para poder enterrarla en el pequeño cuerpo que bajo tres mantas dormía plácidamente, sin darse cuenta de lo poco que quedaba de su vida.

– ¡Hazlo!– grito ahora una voz femenina.

Rogando porque dios solo la mandase a ella al infierno dejo caer la daga en el pequeño bulto sobre la corteza del árbol. El crujido de como los pequeños huesos se rompían desgarraron su alma y aunque no lo quisiese lloro, las lágrimas cayeron cuando el color escarlata comenzó a manchar las blancas cobijas.

No supo cómo ni cuando llego a su casa, pero ya sea una maldición o no, tanto con los ojos abiertos como cerrados lo único que su mente veía eran las cobijas escarlatas con una blanquecina piernita temblando mientras convulsionaba.

«––––– –––––»

Los golpes es la puerta eran ensordecedores a esa hora de la noche, tomando la pequeña arma que siempre tenía cerca de la cama se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido, pero incluso así noto como los brillantes ojos de su esposa lo miraron a través de la oscura noche. Susurrándole le dijo que se quedara en la cama, asintiendo ella acurruco más cerca de su seno al pequeño bulto del cual solo se veían pequeños mechones castaños, asintiendo se giró y salió de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras, se percató de la voz que lo llamaba, corriendo término de bajar la escalera y al abrir la puerta la otra persona tras esta entro rápidamente caminado varios pasos dentro de la casa para después girarse.

–Kenny– susurro sorprendido al ver a tal hombre a esa hora de la noche en su casa – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?– el miedo lo recorrió al pensar que su familia corría peligro, ese hombre nunca era algo bueno.

–Doc. Necesito tu ayuda– murmuro con voz grabe al tiempo que lentamente corría la gran capa que lo cubría un lado.

– ¿¡Qué demonios…!?– se horrorizo al ver tanta sangre en un bulto que rogaba a dios no fuera lo que él pensaba.

–Es un niño– le confirmo el hombre –No tendrá más de dos días de nacido, por lo que se ve fue apuñalado con una gran daga que no solo fue incrustada perfectamente en su corazón si no que la fuerza empleada rompió varias costillas en el proceso…– su corazón se apretó y pareció subir a su garganta ya que el dolor en ella estaba haciendo que sus ojos se empañasen.

– ¿Esta…?– no se atrevió a seguir o mejor dicho no pudo ya que su voz era un mero susurro.

–No, la daga aun esta incrustada en su pecho por lo que la sangre sale a menor velocidad pero es su corazón…–

– ¿Querido?– la voz de su esposa lo llamo y el llanto de su hijo le hizo saber el porqué de su aparecimiento.

–Karla no vengas– pero aun que lo dijese ella ya estaba bajando y en menos de un segundo la tenía a su lado con el pequeño bulto llorando a mares.

–Kenny, que es lo que te trae tan tar… ¡Oh dios mío! –grito al ver la sangre en las antes blancas mantas.

–Kenny ven conmigo, veremos qué puedo hacer por él– se giró tratando de alejar al hombre de su mujer, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos antes de que el grito de su mujer lo asustase. Pero al volverse su boca se abrió en shock… esto no podía estar pasando.

En medio de su sala una gigante esfera trasparente brillaba suavemente mientras un pequeño dragón negro volaba en medio de este, las cobijas que cubrían al bebe que Kenny traía en brazos ahora ya no estaban y un niño pálido con pequeñas pelusas azabache se encontraba flotando frente al dragón. La daga anteriormente incrustada en su pequeño cuerpo había dejado una gran abertura en medio de su pecho que aun a pesar de la sangre se podía ver su pequeño corazón latiendo levemente. Lo más sorprendente era el dragón negro que aun con sus pequeñas alas se mantenía en vuelo agitando los cabellos del otro bebe frente a él.

Y la incredulidad dio paso al terror, el pequeño dragón con una de sus patas atravesó sus propias escamas sobre su corazón y el crujido de huesos siendo rotos resonó en la habitación y perforo el corazón de sus padres. La pata del dragón salió escurriendo sangre de entre sus dedos y con algo latiendo entre estas, la cual fue guiada dentro del pecho albino del niño quien parecía más muerto que vivo. Cuando la pata del dragón volvió a salir del pecho del niño su mano volvió vacía, satisfecho el dragón inclino su cabeza y de sus ojos cayeron dos lágrimas que fueron a parar sobre la aún abierta herida en el pecho del niño.

Enroscándose alrededor del niño el dragón los guio suavemente al suelo donde sostuvo fuertemente contra su cuerpo al pequeño pelinegro. Los tres adultos presentes dieron un jadeo cuando la nívea y pequeña mano del niño se apoyó contra el cuerpo escamoso del dragón.

Estaba vivo. Con la herida en su pecho totalmente cerrada.

Lo que significaba que ambos estaban compartiendo…

…Un corazón.

* * *

_Fin prólogo._

_Gracias por leer_

_DarkEmi_


	2. Tatuaje

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_Días después_

Llevaban una semana tratando de comprender qué demonios había pasado, nunca había pasado algo como eso en la historia de los dragones, nunca se escuchó decir que un dragón compartiese su corazón con un… humano. Era verdad que ellos cuando encontraban a su pareja tenían la opción de darle la mitad al otro a cambio de obtener la de tu amante pero nunca se había visto que un dragón de apenas dos días de nacido diese voluntariamente su corazón a un humano, para salvarle la vida.

Estos días eran unos de los peores ya que ambos, tanto dragón como humano, no dejaban que nadie los separase, si alguien trataba de tomar al niño el dragón comenzaba a chillar haciendo doler los oídos de todos los presentes y si alguien tomaba al dragón el niño lloraba sin que pudiesen hacer nada por callarlo. El pocas palabras no podían separarlos excepto cuando les daban de comer y cuando el niño necesitaba cambiar sus pañales.

Otra que notaron fue que cuando los dos niños estaban juntos él bebe pelinegro tenía su espalda inmaculadamente blanca, cosa que no era así cuando se separaba del dragón. Cuando lo cargaban alejándolo del dragón, un dibujo emergía en su piel. Un bebe dragón idéntico a Eren aparecía y lo más raro era que si Eren estaba despierto el dragón en la espalda del humano también lo estaba. No tenían idea de porque pasaba esto pero estaba claro que no querían ni podían estar separados.

«––––– –––––»

–Está volviendo– dijo Carla al ver como su hijo después de casi diez días por fin volvía a su forma humana. El hecho de que en su forma dragón arrancara la mitad de su corazón lo había dejado imposibilitado de volver a su forma humana, ahora después de tantos días por fin volvía a ver su cabello castaño y su piel morena. Lo más increíble era que el niño humano estaba en la misma cama que su hijo con sus inmensos ojos verde mercurio mirando fijamente como el dragón negro iba desapareciendo y lentamente el cuerpo humano iba tomando forma.

–Eh estado pensando en un nombre para el niño– dijo Kenny quien no apartaba la mirada del único humano en la habitación, su curiosidad en este caso estaba haciéndose más fuerte y sabía que las respuestas estaban todas en el niño. Esa pelusa de cabello negro se iría con él lo antes posible, aun si eso significaba tenerlo llorando toda su vida. Ese niño seria suyo.

–Eren– lloro Carla cuando este volvió nuevamente a su forma humana, lo único que tenia de diferente era la rosada cicatriz en medio de su pecho, la cual compartía junto al humano. Quiso abrazarlo pero antes de que incluso pudiese tomarlo en sus brazos este ya se encontraba estrechamente junto al humano. Los hermosos ojos azul verdosos de él solo miraban a los mercurio del humano, la risa de ambos cuando sus manos se juntaron fue contagiosa y aun cuando no quería que su hijo dependiese de un humano, sonrió ya que este era feliz con ello, Eren era feliz.

«––––– –––––»

_Diecisiete años después._

– ¿Cómo estas cariño? – Pregunto una mujer quien a pesar de tener pequeñas arrugas adornando sus cansados ojos sonreía alegremente –Supongo que con frio, hace varios días ya que ha comenzado a nevar. Me gustaría tanto poder llevarte a casa y comer todos juntos como hace años atrás– su voz melancólica logro hacer que aquel con quien hablaba gruñera –Lo siento, lo siento– se rio moviendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo negando –Es solo que se siente solitario el estar y comer sola en casa– suspiro sentándose en una piedra que estaba hecha para que cualquiera que viniera a ese lugar se sentase y estuviese cómodo –Tu padre aun no pierde la esperanza de encontrar a tu sabes quién. Yo tampoco lo hago pero… con cada día que pasa siento que él está más y más lejos– otro gruñido la hizo detener sus palabras.

Cerrando la boca observo el lugar donde hace años vivía su solitario y único hijo. La cueva era grande, espaciosa ya que con el tiempo a causa de los arrebatos del muchacho esta había comenzado a resquebrajarse. Tenía que admitir que el muchacho aun así tenia buen gusto, la inmensa cueva tenía dos caminos además de la principal entrada que estaba tras una cascada, un camino llevaba a otra gran cueva que tenía grandes cantidades de paja, que era donde dormía y la otra que tras caminar mucho llevaba a una parte oculta en medio del bosque en el que vivían. Solo se podía llegar a tal lugar por medio de ese camino oculto por la cascada o… volando.

Cosa que era imposible para un humano, pero no para ellos. Por lo que encontrar a su hijo en el claro tendido bajo el sol era algo normal en los días de verano, el chico amaba poder estirarse y volar por el cielo despejado.

– ¿Crees que papá lo encontrara esta vez? – no pudo evitar preguntarlo pero sabía que fue un error cuando el inmenso dragón le gruño herido y levantándose se giró para irse en la dirección del claro que aun cubierto de nieve era hermoso. Miro al negro dragón irse con la cola arrastrándose en el suelo, sus alas se movieron sutilmente como si estuviese preparándose para desplegarlas y volar, quizás en estos momentos era lo mejor.

Eren.

Su pequeño y único hijo llevaba más de siete años encerrado en su forma de dragón. Trataron de mil maneras de encontrar una solución pero siempre todas guiaban a la misma respuesta, y esa era la "persona" que su marido se encontraba buscando.

Su hijo había demorado una semana en transformarse por segunda vez en dragón, la primera fue cuando era solo un bebe, pero la segunda fue cuando el "humano" desapareció junto a Kenny, Eren se había vuelto literalmente loco el segundo día que no vio al pelinegro, al tercer día lo habían tenido que sostener bajo hechizos dentro de la su habitación. Para el cuarto día su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de escamas negras que comenzaron a esparcirse desde la cicatriz en su pecho, el quinto y sexto día tuvieron que buscar algún lugar donde podrían encerrarlo ya que su cuerpo comenzó a ganar forma, las escamas estaban en todo su cuerpo y solo sus ojos eran lo que lo identificaba como su hijo.

Para el séptimo día, Eren ya era un dragón. A pesar de solo tener diez años en su forma de dragón era increíblemente grande, media sus buenos ocho metros de alto y unos doce de largo. Pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que ahora media, eran veinte metros de alto y casi los treinta de largo, la largura de su cola era impresionante y realmente no sabían si dejaría ya de crecer o no, pues solo tenía diecisiete años y normalmente un dragón dejaba de crecer a los veinte y uno.

La fuerte ventisca que llego desde el camino por donde se había ido su hijo y el sonido de alas levantando el vuelo fue lo único que le advirtió de que estaba sola nuevamente. Conociendo a su hijo eso quería decir que no volvería en mucho tiempo más. Suspiro, solo rogaba que su marido volviese pronto con noticias, buenas de preferencia.

«––––– –––––»

Correr. Dios llevaba días sin correr de esa manera. Sus cortas pero fuertes piernas lo ayudaban en la para nada fácil subida en la montaña, llevaba más de una semana tratando de poder llegar a la puta cima y pareciese que cada vez que pensaba que ya faltaba menos, esta se hacía más alta ¿era eso posible? Su mente le gritaba que era una idea estúpida pero había algo raro en esta montaña.

–Kenny– lo llamo sin levantar mucho la voz, el hombre mayor se giró a mirarlo y contrario a Levi, Kenny no se veía cansado mientras trotaban en subida. Como mierda lo hacia el hombre, no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con su sangre de dragón –Esto es una mierda, está claro que esta puta montaña tiene un hechizo– dijo tan sutilmente como el solo podía hacerlo. Kenny levanto una ceja y riéndose negó con la cabeza.

–Eso es imposible, estamos a solo dos días por terminar, pero si tu perezoso culo ya está cansado pues darte la vuelta y volver– dijo sin darle otra mirada mientras se daba vuelta y seguía trotando. Estuvo tentando a darse la vuelta y bajar pero… si ese maldito pero, solo bufo y lo siguió. Sabía que si no seguía al jodido hombre seguramente se perdería y ni siquiera lograría llegar al puto pueblo antes de que se lo comiese algún animal. No es que fuese débil, pero algo en su sangre siempre hacia que estos fuesen tras su culo y no de una manera linda.

–Maldito hijo de puta–murmuro más para sí mismo pero aun así…

–Desde cuando la jovencita murmura para sí mima, ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?– se burló el viejo de él. Gruñendo le grito que se fuera a la mierda antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente.

Trotando tras el hombre que conocía desde que tenía uso de razón observo a su alrededor, este lugar le recordaba vagamente a donde vivía antes de que Kenny se lo llevase a recorrer los distintos pueblos, le recordaba a una mujer y a un niño de su edad, uno que tenía una cicatriz igual a la suya en el pecho. Eren. Lo recordaba y cada vez que pensaba en él, el tatuaje en su espalda comenzaba a arder, como si este se moviese aun sobre su piel cosa que ahora no creía tan imposible ya que cuando cumplió quince se dio cuenta que él pequeño dragón crecía cada año. Recordaba que a los diez el dragón ya era grande pero aun así solo ocupaba el centro de su espalda, pero cada año que paso después de eso el tatuaje comenzó a crecer, ya no era ni un bebe dragón, ni tampoco uno más grande, ahora era gigante, sí, gigante. El dragón ocupaba toda su espalda las alas se extendían y abrazaban cada uno de sus hombros mientras que la larga cola parecía querer enroscarse alrededor de su cuerpo, las grandes patas traseras del dragón desde hace unos meses habían comenzado a bajar y ahora se posaban cada una en el inicio de sus nalgas.

La primera vez que le comento a Kenny sobre ello, el viejo solo se había reído de él diciéndole que era su imaginación pero más tarde se dio cuenta junto a Levi que el pequeño dragón paso a ser el Gigante dragón. Kenny no lo dejo investigar sobre que significaba pero ya que él era el hijo de puta que era, igual busco información y por lo que sabía ese dragón significaba su unión a una persona que él no recordaba. Levi sabía que vivió junto a dragones, Kenny era uno pero más allá de la familia Jaeger nunca conoció a nadie más, quizás si los buscaba ellos le dirían algo más sobre el tatuaje pero eh allí el problema, Kenny insistió en que lo mejor era no volver a verlos. Que ya bastantes problemas habían causado en esos diez años que vivieron juntos.

Siendo la persona que era ahora entendía que era una pérdida de tiempo ir por un tatuaje, aun cuando el puto tatuaje se moviese y días como en luna llena la cola del mismo se metiese justo entre sus piernas, haciendo que su entrada ardiera y anduviese como perra en celo. Joder, eso era caer bajo.

Jadeando miro el cielo, ya era casi entrada la noche, seguramente en cualquier momento el vejete ese pararía y podrían descansar un poco. No es que estuviese muy cansado, pero hace días que no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada algo lo tenía inquieto y lo peor es que su corazón no dejaba agitarse con solo ver un pájaro volando sobre sus cabezas. ¿Podía ser más estúpido? No a menos que el vejestorio frente a él tropezase y cállese montaña abajo.

– ¿No hubiese sido más fácil que cambiases a dragón y nos ahorraras el gasto de energía?– le pregunto cuando Kenny se detuvo y comenzó a buscar pequeñas ramitas para hacer una fogata, el mientras tanto busco un lugar donde no hubiesen tantas piedras y pudiesen dormir sin muchos dolores. Kenny se giró a mirarlo un segundo diciéndole con su petulante mirada que su pregunta era estúpida, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sentándose sobre una gran piedra que había observo en silencio como el hombre prendía la fogata, no lo sorprendió cuando Kenny inflo sus pulmones y fuego salió por su boca. Haber vivido toda su vida rodeado de dragones hacia qué cosas como estas fuesen pan de cada día. Levantando la mirada observo el cielo anaranjado que poco a poco iba volviéndose azul, Kenny tarareaba una vieja canción que desde que lo conocía venia escuchando y el simplemente se quedó allí esperando tranquilamente como siempre a que el otro hombre terminase de cocinar y pudiesen irse a dormir rápidamente.

Dejándose caer de la piedra uso esta para apoyar su espalda, no era lo más cómodo pero seguro que le serviría para descansar un momento. Cerrando los ojos dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, como extrañaba la suave y cómoda cama de su amante, extrañaba los besos suaves y los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban en las noches, no era un romántico ni nada, tampoco es que amase al estúpido hombre pero podía decir que se sentía cómodo con él ya que este no preguntaba ni tampoco pedía explicaciones por sus fugases salidas con Kenny.

El hombre solo aceptaba lo que Rivaille le daba y no pedía nada más. Kenny sabia también de ello pero no dijo nada al respecto excepto que nunca podía compartir su cuerpo con otro humano. Rivaille no había comprendido en primera instancia que significaba eso pero tiempo después de conocer a su "amante" y querer llevar su relación a una de real amantes se topó con el gran, gran problema de no poder tener sexo con él. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a cada uno de los suaves toques de su amante pero cuando se sobre excitaba o sentía al hombre aproximarse desnudo sobre su cuerpo su pecho se oprimía, la cicatriz en su pecho parecía que se fuese abrir por el errático movimiento que daba al respirar más agitado y el jodido dragón en su espalda era como si comenzase a desgarrar con su garras su piel.

La última vez que lo habían intentado Rivaille había tratado de ignorar todos los otros síntomas y cuando su amante había estado a solo un impulso de adentrarse en su cuerpo, su corazón se detuvo. Si, su corazón dejo de latir y él estuvo casi veinte minutos muerto. Si no hubiese sido por Kenny ahora mismo no estaría contándolo. Por lo que en pocas palabras no podía tener sexo. O por lo menos no con ese humano, le dijo Kenny. Pero como Rivaille era terco seguía volviendo con el hombre aun cuando sabía que su relación nunca sería una realmente. Pero los besos y suaves caricias parecían ser lo bastantes buenas ya que su pareja no lo había echado de su lado.

–Mierda– escucho gruñir a Kenny. Abriendo los ojos observo como este se levantaba y observaba fijamente el cielo –Mueve el culo Levi, debemos movernos– agrando su propio bolso Kenny comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque – ¡Muévete Levi!– volvió a gritarle, pero cuando se levantó y recogió su bolso ya era tarde. Un inmenso dragón marrón estaba frente a ellos impidiéndoles escapar. Kenny gruño mostrando sus dientes afilados y el dragón le devolvió el gruñido aún más fuerte.

Y en menos de un segundo el dragón había desaparecido y un hombre castaño y delgado estaba frente a ellos, además de completamente desnudo. Pero fue su rostro, sabía que conocía al hombre pero no recordaba de dónde. La mirada del hombre se posó en Kenny y volvió a gruñir recibiendo un gruñido de parte de su acompañante igual, pero momentos después los castaños y casi verdosos ojos del hombre desnudo se posaron en él. Levi lo miro tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía pero su mente parecía estar desconectada al ver a tan inmenso dragón.

–Rivaille– el hombre lo llamo al tiempo que lentamente se acercaba como si quisiese asegurarse de que se trataba de él y fue solo cuando el castaño estuvo más cerca y a la luz de la luna que lo reconoció. Su pecho se apretó al recordar al hombre con que vivió parte de su infancia.

–Grisha– susurro. El hombre corrió lo poco que los separaba y en menos de un segundo tenia ropa sobre su antes desnudo cuerpo, recordaba que Kenny igual hacia algo parecido cuando se bañaba y la verdad era que a él igual le gustaría poder hacerlo. Se sorprendió cuando el hombre se acercó tanto a él que cuando menos lo pensó ya lo tenía abrazado a su cuello. Sin saber cómo reaccionar solo dejo sus brazos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, no comprendía por qué tanta ilusión por ver a un humano como él, la verdad es que cuando vivía con ellos siempre supo que a la mujer de Grisha no le gustaba, ella parecía detestarlo sobre todo cuando dormía con el moreno quien era el que realmente lo arrastraba en las noches a su cama.

–Dios, no sabes por cuanto te he buscado– tomándolo de los hombros el castaño lo recorrió con la mirada dos veces, como si buscase cualquier tipo de herida o daño o lo que sea que estuviese pensando –Sé que es extraño pero realmente necesito que vuelvas con…–

–No– lo interrumpió Kenny de pronto –Levi no ira a ningún lugar contigo– interponiéndose entre ellos Kenny le gruño mientras ocultaba al pelinegro tras su cuerpo.

–No te metas en esto– gruño el antes sonriente Grisha, su rostro se oscureció mientras sus ojos se volvían dagas heladas –Es por tu culpa que mi hijo sufre, todo esto sucedió por tu maldita culpa– le termino por escupir, Kenny no pudo hacer nada cuando el dragón más viejo levanto su mano y como si controlase el viento este hizo que Kenny volase varios metros lejos de ellos.

–Que…– trato de decir, aunque la realidad sea dicha no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando allí – ¿De qué se supone que tiene la culpa Kenny? – interrogo volviendo su mirada el doctor Grisha quien ahora lo miraba seriamente aunque sabía que él no corría peligro a su lado.

–El té alejo de nosotros o mejor dicho de mi hijo solo por el placer de tenerte– le dijo pero aun así, no entendía de que iba todo esto –Quiero que me escuches atentamente Rivaille, puede que Kenny te ocultase todo lo referente a tu niñez pero yo te contare lo que paso solo necesito que mientras yo te lo diga volvamos a casa– una suave sonrisa en el amable rostro del hombre le dijo que a pesar de su sonrisa él se lo llevaría le gustase o no.

No sabiendo que responder miro a Kenny quien no lo miraba pero se notaba derrotado, volviendo la mirada asintió suavemente a Grisha.

–Bien comencemos con algo simple. ¿Recuerdas a Eren? – Kenny gruño y el solamente asintió de nuevo ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? – Bueno recordaras que la última vez que se vieron ambos tenían nueve a diez años– a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba el hombre comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a su lado al tiempo que volvían al lugar donde Kenny había hecho una fogata – Mi hijo cuando era un bebe hizo algo que nunca comprendimos a que se debía, él con solo dos días de nacido arranco la mitad de su corazón– abriendo los ojos sorprendido giro su rostro observo al hombre mayor quien solo le sonrió suavemente, quiso preguntar "como" pero mejor guardo silencio dejando al hombre seguir contando –Te preguntaras como fue pero la verdad es que simplemente se transformó en un dragón y rasgando con sus garras su pecho saco la mitad de su corazón, todavía recuerdo como en su pequeña pata sostenía la mitad latente de su corazón– los ojos de Grisha brillaron con lo que parecían ser lagrimas pero no dijo nada al respecto –Pero lo que más nos impresiono fue ver como esa misma pata se adentraba dentro del pecho de otra persona quien tenía su corazón desgarrado y casi sin latidos– y fue ahí cuando comprendió a donde quería llegar el hombre, girándose miro a Kenny buscado la verdad a esas palabras pero este no lo miraba confirmando lo que Grisha decía, su corazón se apretó como si este le confirmase la verdad –Ese niño como supones eras tú Rivaille, tú tienes la otra mitad del corazón de mi hijo– Y solo con esas palabras fue que todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar.

La razón del tatuaje, de porque este mismo se hacía cada año más grande. De porque no podía unirse o acostarse con otra persona, el porqué de que su corazón se agitaba de solo ver a un pájaro surcando los cielo… todas las cosas a las que no encontraba lógica ahora las comprendía. Todo se debía a que en su cuerpo había algo que realmente no era suyo, porque aunque fuese diluida en su cuerpo si había sangre de dragón.

–Y es por lo mismo que ahora necesito que vuelvas conmigo, Eren… te necesita–

Sin decir nada volvió asentir ya que aunque no le gustase la idea ahora se daba cuenta que su vida no dependía de él, todo dependía de Eren. Un niño al cual no recordaba, ni quería. Pero a quien su vida le pertenecía.

«––––– –––––»

– ¿Estas bien?– le pregunto Grisha cuando volvió a su forma humana y se acercó nuevamente al pelinegro quien se veía más pálido de lo que ya era y sus ojos parecían dos perlas brillantes. Joder viajar sobre un dragón era algo que rogaba a todos los cielos no tener que volver a repetir.

–N-No es nada– logro decir un susurro apenas audible pero que el dragón logro escuchar claramente. Sin creerle realmente Grisha lo guio por el camino, uno que vagamente recordaba y que estaba seguro llevaba a la cabaña en donde vivió ya mayor parte de su niñez. Fue solo cuando el hermoso y frondoso bosque se abrió ante ellos que vio la cabaña, por un momento sintió que después de tanto tiempo por fin volvía a casa.

El leve movimiento de las cortinas de la ventana le dijo que alguien los había visto y solo fue cosa de segundo para que la mujer que parecía detestarlo cuando niño saliese por la puerta de enfrente para correr a los brazos de su marido o pareja como le decían los de su raza. La mujer sollozo en el pecho del hombre como si llevase mucho tiempo sin verlo, pero más allá de eso volvió la mirada a la casa, de alguna manera esperaba ver salir al niño de ojos azul verdosos que recordaba pero la casa parecía tan silenciosa que solo daba la impresión de estar vacía.

Un suave viento revolvió sus cabellos y solo con mirar un poco hacia atrás supo que era Kenny, a pesar de no haber querido venir el hombre solo voló diciendo que no lo dejaría solo. Y lo agradecía ya que no sabía que encontraría en ese lugar, esas personas puede que cuidasen de él cuándo niño pero el tiempo cambia a las personas, algunas para bien y otras para mal.

– ¿Rivaille? – la suave y más madura voz de Carla lo sorprendió, volviendo el rostro encontró los dorados ojos de la mujer fijos en los suyos. Ella lo miraba, lo escaneaba buscando cualquier cosa que le dijese que no era un sueño y el realmente estaba allí –No puedo creer que estés aquí– sollozo dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. Incomodo, asustado y sobre todo estupefacto no supo cómo reaccionar a todo, estaba seguro que esa era la misma mujer que lo detestaba por alejar a su único hijo de sus brazos. Claro que recordaba como ella lo miraba mal cuando Eren dormía sobre su pequeño pecho o cuando este mismo besaba sus mejillas, era algo que cuando niño no tomo importancia pero con los años analizo y llego a la simple conclusión de que eran celos de madre. No podía decir que ahora no lo comprendía ya que a pesar de que Eren era su hijo el niño siempre había estado pegado a su cadera como si hubiesen nacido juntos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ellos compartían más que solo una niñez juntos.

Después de diez minutos en los que la mujer lloro y solo cuando ella se calmo fue que pudo preguntar.

– ¿Donde esta Eren? – y si hubiese sabido que eso conllevaría a otra ronda de lágrimas no hubiese abierto su puta boca.

«––––– –––––»

Se preguntaba si en algún momento lo dejarían descansar, hace unas horas se encontraba subiendo una puta montaña de la cual paso a dar un pequeño paseo sobre un inmenso dragón y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia una jodida cascada. ¿Qué venia después? ¿Nadar contra la puta corriente? Eran cerca de las doce de la noche o eso creía ya que la luna esta sobre sus cabezas y gracias a ella no estaba chocando con cada maldita rama de los putos árboles. El suave pero constante sonido de agua cayendo le llego como un maldito relajante, de solo imaginar en zambullirse bajo el agua tenía a su cuerpo ansioso, no se había bañado desde la mañana y se sentía realmente asqueroso.

Solo levanto la mirada del suelo cuando el incómodo silencio se vio obstaculizado por el fuerte ruido que producía la cascada. La verdad fuese dicha no recordaba este lugar, siendo que cuando niños con Eren siempre encontraban nuevos escondites para asustar a los padres de este. No pudo evitar emocionarse al notar como la luna se reflejaba hermosamente sobre las cristalinas aguas, ahora deseaba más poder sumergirse bajo esas aguas. Sin saber porque se acercó a la orilla, notando que efectivamente el agua era tan pura que hasta lograba ver las rocas más pequeñas a través del agua.

–Eren esta tras la cascada– fue lo único que le dijo Carla. Asintiendo se sacó las botas y la camisa, su pálida piel quedo al descubierto y un jadeo lo hizo girar el rostro. Carla miraba fijamente su espalda y creyó escucharla decir algo como "Es Eren" pero lo ignoro y sin pensarlo mucho camino dentro del pequeño lago que se formaba bajo la cascada. Cuando el agua estuvo a la altura de sus caderas sintió la inquietante sensación de que lo observaban y no solo eran las miradas de los que estaban tras él. El dragón en su espalda ardió y comenzó a palpitar logrando que su cuerpo se calentase.

Mierda. Había olvidado que era luna llena.

Levanto la mirada a la luna maldiciéndola por ser tan inoportuna pero aún se detestaba más a él mismo por no recordar la maldita fecha. Volviendo su mirada a la cascada di un paso pero fue ahí cuando vio el otro par de ojos que lo observaban, eran unos inmensos ojos azules verdoso que brillaban tras la fuerte corriente de la cascada, quedándose estático observo como el gigante dragón lentamente salía de la cueva. El no tuvo problemas con la fuerza de la cascada ya que su cabeza logro dividir el agua, Levi levando la mirada y su cuello protesto cuando el dragón salió de detrás de la cascada y quedo a solo unos metros de él.

– ¿Eren? – pregunto no creyendo que tan inmenso dragón fuese el pequeño niño con el que solía dormir acurrucado.

Pero como si se tratase de un hechizo, su espalda latió por última vez antes de que sus ojos le mostrasen la peor y más espeluznante experiencia de su vida. El dragón comenzó lentamente a temblar antes de que su cuerpo comenzara el cambio. Sus huesos comenzaron a crujir como si se rompiesen y volviese a armar, la escamas negras comenzaron a caer dejando solo un halo de luz ya que estas desaparecían como luciérnagas, lo peor fue ver como los músculos temblaban y después de contraían, en un momento llego a pensar que era una maldita masa gigante de músculos. Pero incluso así no pudo moverse de donde estaba.

Fue después de lo que parecieron horas que vio el cabello castaño de un largor impresionante, vio al ahora no tan niño que le había salvado la vida. Eren estaba a solo dos metros de él, aun con la cabeza gacha ocultando su rostro, aun así Levi logro ver como su cuerpo era de un inmaculado color dorado, su piel parecía brillar con la luz de la luna, su cabello caía tan largo que incluso flotaba sobre el agua pero solo fue cuando el muchacho frente a él levanto el rostro que su cuerpo reacciono sin su permiso. Camino hipnotizado por esos grandes y penetrantes ojos que no dejaban de observarlo, como si tuviese miedo de que si apartaba la mirada el hechizo puesto sobre ellos desaparecería.

A solo un paso se detuvo impresionado ya que el agua le llegaba a la cintura mientras que al moreno apenas le cubría de la cadera hacia abajo, su mirada viajo por un corto segundo por los impresionantes músculos que brillaban, su mirada volvió a los ojos del muchacho notando que este igual lo miraba y saber que él lo observaba calentaba su pecho y sobre todo su cuerpo. Esta vez fue el moreno quien dio el paso que los separaban, antes de que pudiese reaccionar una mano se posó en su mejilla y un fuerte brazo rodeo su cintura.

Lo siguiente que supo es que unos cálidos labios devoraban castamente los suyos y después el agua se encargó de ocultarlos de los demás.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Gracias a las cuatro personitas que me agregaron a favorito, las amo!_

_E incluso cuando no r__ecibí reviews voy a seguir publicando por que le he puesto mucho empeño a este fic :`)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que estoy pensando en subir el próximo sábado ^^_

_(tiene mas de la mitad del cap así que no os desesperéis)_

_Cuidense._

_¿Review? _

_DarkEmi_


	3. Deseo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

_Aclaración, ναι αγάπη: Si amor. _

* * *

No supo cómo ni cuándo fue, pero ahora mismo se encontraba tras la cascada, su cuerpo se extendía sobre el frio suelo mientras el caliente y gran cuerpo de Eren se apretaba contra él. Sus manos se encontraban sobre su cabeza siendo sostenidas con una sola de las manos del moreno, mientras que la otra mano de este se encontraba torpemente quitando el cinturón de su pantalón. Su mente se encontraba nublada por el deseo que corría como lava por sus venas, además de los suaves labios que devoraban los suyos, no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera nunca había logrado una erección solo con un beso y un poco de suaves roses de piel, pero algo en este mocoso hacia que su cuerpo actuase como el de una puta.

Solo cuando sintió una mano rodear su miembro fue que reacciono.

– ¡Para! – grito, aunque no fue un grito muy masculino, su voz estaba aguda y la verdad su grito sonó más a un no pares. Sus manos no lograron soltarse del agarre del más alto pero sus miradas se encontraron y esos ojos solo gritaban deseo. Dios su mirada era un poco parecida a la de su amante solo que la del moreno era más intensa, espera ¿amante? –Muévete jodido animal– y juntando toda su fuerza se quitó al gran mocoso de encima. Sentándose miro como su pene estaba aún erecto solo por saber que el moreno se encontraba cerca, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una forma que rosaba lo indigno. Buscando algo con que cubrirse noto que todo lo que quedaba de sus pantalones eran solo jirones harapientos.

–L-Lev…– la voz sonó ronca como si no hubiese sido utilizada en mucho tiempo, volviendo la mirada encontró a Eren mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y la parte que lo definía como hombre era una inmensa carne que palpitaba en medio de las grandes manos morenas. Dios el mocoso tenía como sentirse orgulloso con lo que colgaba entre sus piernas. Su entrada contra su buen juicio se contrajo y comenzó a palpitar, su respiración se volvió pesada y lo peor es que tenía unas terribles ganas de tirarse al piso y levantar el culo hacia la luna. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo ese mocoso a su cuerpo? no lo sabía pero su cuerpo le rogaba que dejase de hacerse el fuerte y solo se entregase.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, logro levantarse y sin dudarlo un minuto se arrojó por la cortina de agua. Su cuerpo se contrajo por el cambio repentino de temperatura pero aun así no le importo, lo único que quería era alejarse de la tentación, del maldito mocoso que ponía a su cuerpo caliente. Pero incluso así no llego muy lejos, aun bajo el agua sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, como un caliente cuerpo se apretaba contra su espalda y el pedazo de carne se apretaba contra su trasero. Quiso gemir pero solo fue capaz de llevar sus manos a su boca para que el aire retenido en sus pulmones no se escapase, subiéndolos a la superficie el moreno lo sostuvo con un brazo mientras con el otro lo obligaba a girar el rostro. No pudo negarse cuando los húmedos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, su gemido solo fue acallado en los otros.

Perdiendo todas sus fuerzas llevo una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Eren mientras que la otra la apretó contra el trasero del moreno apretando cuando este se empujaba contra su culo. Estas sensaciones eran tres veces más fuertes de lo que alguna vez imagino, apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de Eren dejo que este con sus piernas abriese las suyas, su entrada latía ansiosa por que el moreno lo llenase, lo rompiese, lo hiciese suyo.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como unos largos dedos rodeaban su entrada, no pudo evitar gemir cuando uno de esos dedos se adentró fácilmente, sin dolor ni incomodidad. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se contraía y una viscosidad que no recordaba haber sufrido nunca de deslizaba desde el interior de su cuerpo. El segundo dedo fue recibido tan bien como el primero logrando que involuntariamente sus caderas comenzasen a mecerse, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y contraerse, sus piernas se enredaron con las de Eren buscando donde apoyarse, su mente se estaba poniendo en blanco y sus bolas estaban tan apretadas contra su cuerpo que sentía que se terminarían metiendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Solo fue cuando el tercer dedo se hizo paso junto con un poco de agua que su cuerpo convulsiono. Grito agudamente mientras su miembro temblaba y su simiente comenzaba a flotar sobre el agua, su cuerpo aun en tensión solo se relajó cuando el último poco de fluido salió de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se aflojo y si no fuera por los fuertes brazos del moreno se podría haber ahogado fácilmente. Respirando agitadamente dejo que sus pulmones tomasen todo el oxígeno que parecía haberse escapado de su cuerpo minutos antes. Solo volvió en si cuando los largos dedos del hombre tras él, salían de su cuerpo y esa misma mano le alzaba, aún bajo el agua, una pierna.

–No– negó en un susurro. La punta del miembro de Eren roso su entrada y su cuerpo aun cuando ya se había corrido volvió a prenderse, su entrada se contrajo y la viscosidad de antes ahora bajo más rápidamente como si estuviese lubricando el lugar para cuando el dragón tras el entrase –No lo hagas– volvió a tratar pero su voz no quería salir, sus susurros eran tan bajo que incluso a él le costaba escucharlos. Solo fue cuando la imagen del hombre que se suponía era su verdadero amante apareció sonriéndole que sus fuerzas parecieron regresar – ¡No quiero! – grito, y como si lo hubiese golpeado el moreno soltó su cuerpo alejándose unos centímetros de Levi. El aire frio lo golpeo y por un segundo quiso volver a sentir lo brazos del moreno a su alrededor, negando con la cabeza se volvió a mirarlo.

Eren arrugaba su frente mientras sus manos aún bajo el agua se apretaban en puños. Quiso decirle algo pero parecía que nada venía a su cabeza y no creía que el moreno quisiese escuchar que su mente había ido a parar a otro hombre. Sin saber qué hacer ni decir solo pudo mirarlo, ver como el pecho dorado subía y bajaba como si el aire en el lugar fuese escaso, solo segundos después su cuerpo fue arrojado hacia la orilla cuando en el lugar donde estaba Eren aparecía un gigante dragón negro, el cual emprendió el vuelo.

Alejándose de Levi, escapando de su corazón.

«––––– –––––»

–Sabía que esto de alguna manera no funcionaría– se quejó Carla quien se encontraba nerviosamente cocinando. Levi se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a Kenny y frente a Grisha quien solo le sonrió débilmente. Después de todo el alboroto que causo el moreno al escapar en su forma de dragón la mujer no había estado callada ni un solo segundo, repitiendo a cada minuto que su hijo estaba sufriendo y que nadie comprendía por lo que él estaba pasando.

Siseando llevo su mano a su espalda, todos en el cuarto se giraron a mirarlo y el solo pudo ponerse de pie como si el mundo se estuviese acabando, sin saber porque salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero de la cabaña. Observo el cielo buscando, no sabía qué pero su instinto le decía que buscase y entonces lo vio. Su corazón se agito y un repentino impulso de querer asesinar se apodero de su mente, no comprendía porque esos pensamientos venían a él pero el hecho de ver a su dragón negro volando en el cielo junto a otro dragón más pequeño y delgado tenia a sus manos hechas puños a sus lados.

–Veo que al final fue tras Mikasa nuevamente– dijo Carla suspirando pero aun así una casi imperceptible sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Levi no la miro mucho tiempo ya que sus ojos rápidamente volvían a observar al inmenso dragón que se enroscaba juguetonamente contra la otra dragona –Ella ha sido una gran ayuda en estos siete años– siguió diciendo como si quisiese que Levi se enterase de todos los detalles que de alguna forma el sabia no debían importarle, pero eh ahí el problema, saber que esa dragona sabia más de Eren que él lo molestaba y no sabía porque –Si el destino no fuese tan cruel y Eren tan cerrado, ella sería la madre perfecta para las crías de mi hijo– cerrando fuertemente los puños sintió como todo su coraje subía por su cuerpo, girándose hacia la mujer quiso acercarse y decirle un par de cosas pero fueron unos fuertes brazos lo que lo detuvieron. De nuevo.

–Detente– fue el cálido susurro que llego a sus oídos. La ronca voz ya no parecía tan forzada a salir y por un segundo pensó en el moreno practicando y vocalizando nuevamente después de tantos años. Rindiéndose dejo que el enojo se fuera de su cuerpo mientras su corazón se calmaba con la seguridad que sentía en medio de esos brazos.

–Eren– sollozo Carla quien parecía querer acercarse al moreno pero no sabía si podía cuando era Levi quien estaba en medio. Separándose del moreno dejo que la mujer se acercase a su hijo, el solo estaba estorbando en medio. Arrugando la frente Eren tiro de su muñeca para atraerlo nuevamente a su cuerpo.

–Tú nunca serás un estorbo– sorprendió a mas no poder dejo que Eren le levantase la barbilla y le diese un suave beso en los labios. No hubo lengua ni movimientos eróticos, solo fue un beso casto que se sintió aún más cálido que los que ya habían compartido, con más cariño. Casi como si él moreno le estuviese prometiendo que no lo dejaría ni lo cambiaría por nadie.

–Eren– abriendo los ojos sorprendido se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Retrocediendo dos pasos se alejó rápidamente de la tentación. Giro el rostro para ver a la fuente de la voz que llamaba tan confianzudamente a Eren, nada lo preparo para verla a ella. Una alta pelinegra se encontraba tranquilamente desnuda frente a ellos, la pálida piel se veía incluso tan blanca como la luna, sus ojos negros eran dos pozos oscuros que no mostraban ningún sentimiento. Su cabello igual de oscuro estaba corto y sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo tenia las proporciones adecuadas para que cualquier hombre cállese rendido a sus pies, su pechos eran grandes y sus caderas tenían la anchura perfecta para albergar un bebe.

–Gracias por todo, pero por ahora es mejor que te vayas Mikasa– dijo Eren, quien aún desnudo se giró hacia la morena. Esta sonrió levemente mientras su mirada bajaba por todo el cuerpo de Eren y cuando Levi capto donde es que su mirada se había detenido no pudo contenerse y se adelantó interrumpiendo su vista con su cuerpo. Sin inmutarse la mujer frente a él levanto el rostro y con una sola mirada Levi comprendió que la mocosa le había declarado la guerra.

«––––– –––––»

Girándose en la cama busco la comodidad para seguir durmiendo, la noche anterior había sido una literal mierda, teniendo en cuenta que cuando el moreno volvió por segunda vez a su cuerpo humano ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Decir que no estaba cansado seria mentira por eso estaba tratando, inútilmente cabe decir, de volver a dormir con los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y que parecían querer golpear su rostro en venganza.

Suspiro agradecido cuando de un momento a otro la luz se apagó, volviendo toda oscuridad y silencio. Acomodándose mejor se concentró en el rítmico sonido de un corazón, quería pensar que eran los suyo pero eso sería autoengaño. Sabía claramente que no estaba solo en esa cama. Aun así prefirió ignorarlo, se sentía seguro después de muchos años y volver a recordar cómo era dormir acurrucado con Eren no era algo que dejase pasar.

Puede que no amase al mocoso pero no podía decir que lo odiase, a pesar de todo Eren siempre tendría un lugar en sus sentimientos. Olvidar todos los años que compartieron juntos cuando niños era algo que no podría hacer, mucho menos olvidar como era dormir entre sus brazos o sintiendo su respiración contra su oído; como siempre una de sus piernas se acomodaba entre las suyas o como sus cuerpos se amoldaban tan perfectamente. Quería creer que solo eran coincidencias y aunque una pequeña e inaudible voz le gritase que era un idiota, él prefería serlo a aceptar que estaban destinados.

Cosa que Eren siempre le decía cuando pequeño.

Sin quererlo su mente recordó el momento.

–_Levi– susurro bajito el moreno quien aún despierto trataba de que su compañero le hablase –Levi– volvió a decir esta vez alargando graciosamente la "e" –Sé que estas despierto, tu respiración te delata– riéndose de Levi, Eren comenzó a pinchar juguetonamente su mejilla. Gruñendo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos del dragón. Hace mucho tiempo que Levi se había acostumbrado a que los ojos de todos aquellos con lo que vivía brillasen como los de un gato en la noche, por lo que ver como estos brillaban ahora no le causaba tanto miedo como antes. _

– _¿Qué es lo que quieres idiota? ¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir?_ _– bostezando trato de mantener sus ojos abierto o mínimo un poco de su conciencia atenta a lo que decía el moreno, pero por la hora estaba claro que más pronto que tarde caería dormido. Si Eren solo dejase de molestarlo tan tarde. _

–_Ne, Levi– el niño se acomodó un poco y quedando de lado apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano mientras miraba fijamente a un Levi que apenas lograba mantener sus ojos abierto –Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado– continuo cuando recibió un "mm..." de respuesta –Que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos– sin comprender a lo que se refería abrió un poco sus ojos, los del niño frente a él estaban más brillantes de lo normal. _

–_No tengo planeado irme– fue lo único que respondió. Riéndose suavemente Eren volvió a moverse en la cama, queriendo protestar por tanto movimiento Levi solo pudo quedarse callado cuando un delgado brazo paso bajo su cabeza, una pierna se adentró entre las de él y finalmente otro brazo lo atrajo firmemente contra el otro cuerpo más cálido. Suspirando dejo que el moreno lo acomodase contra su cuerpo, no iba pelear por algo en lo que hace tiempo había perdido batalla. _

–_No te puedes ir– escucho mientras caía rápidamente dormido por la calidez emanada del moreno –Tu destino está aquí, a mi lado–_

Suspiro. Ese recuerdo era un poco borroso incluso las últimas palabras siempre pensó que las había imaginado. "_¿De verdad mi destino está aquí?_" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que la calidez ya conocida lo hiciese caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

–ναι αγάπη, está a mi lado–

«––––– –––––»

Siete años. Ese era el tiempo que estuvo separado de su pareja.

Recordarlo realmente no era algo que le gustase, volver a esos tiempos solo le recordaba el vacío en su corazón, pero ahora que lo tenía aquí, en sus brazos durmiendo como lo hacían en los viejos tiempo hacia que su corazón se hinchase de felicidad y calidez. Tener a Levi roncando suavemente contra su pecho totalmente relajado le decía lo mucho que este hombre confiaba en él.

Suavemente acaricio los cabellos azabaches, esos que rebeldemente se iban a su pálido rostro ocultando lo hermoso que era. Sonrió ante ese hecho, seguro que si Levi lo escuchaba lo golpearía por sus pensamientos. "_Los hombres no son hermosos" _había dicho una vez cuando Eren quedo hipnotizado viendo como el agua caía por su cuerpo después de nadar en un lago que daba en dirección contraria a donde estaba la actual cascada. Recordaba claramente cómo es que el pelinegro se enojó a tal punto que esa noche no lo dejo dormir con él en la cama.

Pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos podía decir que ese hombre no solo era hermoso, para él siempre lo seria, si no que con los años parecía que simplemente se había vuelto sexy. Eren apenas podía detenerse a sí mismo de girarlo en la cama y enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo. Dios si solo Levi lo dejase. Pero este se había negado a decirle que sí y respecto a lo que paso en la cascada… simplemente era como si no hubiese ocurrido.

–Mm…– lo escucho murmurar en sueños. Sonriendo juguetonamente acaricio la curva que daba desde la cintura a la cadera del pelinegro, obteniendo como recompensa un gemido. Mordiéndose el labio apoyo su frente en la de Levi, guio su mano más lejos y sin ningún miedo agarro el sexy culo que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus manos. Pero incluso antes de que su cuerpo pudiese calentarse siquiera su corazón pareció detenerse y oprimirse –Irvin– y su cuerpo ardió, pero de algo completamente diferente al deseo.

«––––– –––––»

Se sentía cansado, su cuerpo seguía pidiéndole que durmiese, pero por alguna razón que desconocía cuando estaba durmiendo de lo mejor, la habitación se aclaró como si hubiesen quitado el techo y el cálido cuerpo que lo cobijaba se había apartado dejándolo solo y frio. Cuando logro sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta que las cortinas que habían evitado que el sol se colase por las ventanas estaban desgarradas en el suelo, mientras que del moreno no había ninguna señal dentro de la habitación.

Bostezando se acercó a la cocina. Algo inquieto se adentró sigilosamente, aunque no es que sirviese de mucho en una casa donde todos eran dragones y podían sentirlo hasta dentro de la habitación en donde había estado durmiendo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar en la habitación y ver a Kenny siendo casi ahorcado por la mano de Eren. El moreno lo sostenía con una mano dejándolo varios centímetros suspendido en el aire, el hecho de que el viejo no hiciese nada y simplemente se reía, aunque con dificultad, lo tenía completamente perplejo.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – pregunto acercándose al rescate del hombre que lo había cuidado en todos estos años. Lo quisiese o no, ese hombre era en quien más confiaba aun cuando este no lo trato de la mejor manera.

–Más te vale que hables Kenny– dijo un poco alterado Grisha quien estaba unos pasos tras Eren, se veía como si hubiese intentado parar las cosas sin realmente haberlo logrado.

–Todo esto es tu maldita culpa– le grito Carla mientras se giraba hacia Levi quien aun sin entender que había pasado desde que se fue a dormir, solo pudo observarla.

–No le grites– gruño bajo Eren quien aun teniendo Kenny en sus manos, la observo un segundo advirtiéndole.

–Eren– trato de llamarlo, de obtener su atención. Lográndolo cuando este giro el rostro y sus hermosos ojos se posaron en él. Espera ¿hermosos? – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – volvió a preguntarle.

–Q-quiere saber, q-quien es I-Irvin– logro murmurar Kenny. Sorprendido por las palabras del viejo se giró a mirarlo antes de volver a posar su mirada en los ahora más oscuros ojos del moreno –Porque n-no le dice-es– se rio Kenny. Por un segundo deseo que el moreno apretase más fuerte la garganta del hombre, pero respirando hondo se acercó un poco a Eren.

–Suéltalo– tocando el brazo que sostenía al viejo obligo a Eren a que lo mirase –Te diré quien es pero salgamos de aquí, el viejo no tiene nada que ver en esto– logrando que el moreno soltase al viejo lo guio fuera de la cabaña. En todo el camino que recorrieron mientras se adentraban un poco en el bosque sentía la penetrante mirada en su nuca, por un segundo creyó que esta le haría un agujero en la cabeza –Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – pregunto girándose en redondo para verlo a los ojos, cruzo sus brazos tratando de apoyarse en ellos cuando los ojos de Eren brillaron acercándose peligrosamente a un color dorado.

– ¿Quién es el hombre llamado Irvin? – gruño manteniéndose a varios pasos lejos de Levi. Confirmándole con ello lo enojado que estaba. Sin saber muy bien como decir las cosas opto por hacerlo como él siempre lo hacía, directo.

–Mi amante– y supo que hizo mal cuando las pupilas se dilataron en los ojos de Eren y su mandíbula se apretó, incluso escucho el sonido de cómo sus dientes protestaban.

– ¿Qué? – su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente, dejo caer los brazos ya que sentía que en cualquier momento tendría que salir corriendo.

–Es mi amante– volvió a repetir ya sin tanta convicción al ver como esta vez algo parecía romperse en los ojos de Eren.

– ¿Sabes que tú eres mío verdad? – y el poco miedo que creyó sentir se convirtió en lava hirviente que subió desde sus pies y lo hizo ver rojo en menos de dos segundos.

–Corta esa mierda– le grito sorprendiendo al moreno –Tu y yo hace años que no nos vemos e incluso así, no recuerdo que "nosotros" hayamos tenido algo– apretando los puños se acercó al moreno diciéndole así que no le tenía miedo.

–Desde que moriste y yo te reviví que me perteneces– le gruño en respuesta –Y te guste o no tú cuerpo y corazón me pertenecen– sorprendido por que el moreno se hiciese el dueño de él lo miro con rabia –Como mi pareja no podrás acostarse con nadie que no sea yo, aunque eso deberías ya saberlo– apretó los puños al ver que como Eren le sonreía satisfecho –Aun puedo oler la virginidad de tu cuerpo Rivaille– y como si lo hubiese golpeado la rabia se fue dando paso a la humillación. Girándose le dio la espalda al moreno cuando sintió su rostro caliente pero de pura impotencia.

–Lo quiero– susurro tratando de que sus palabras sonasen lo más sinceras posibles y es que hace solo unos días esos sentimientos que decía sentir por Irvin eran incluso más fuertes de lo que él creía poder sentir, pero Eren le había hecho ver que incluso después de tanto tiempo, su cuerpo seguía recordándolo.

–Eso es imposible– se burló Eren. Girándose en dirección al moreno lo observo a los ojos, la seguridad con la que había hablado lo cabreaba. Levi no era nada de él pero aun así el mocoso parecía pensar que todo de Levi le pertenecía.

–No es imposible– contraataco. La rabia y las ganas de sacar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro fueron las que hablaron –Mi corazón físicamente puede ser tuyo, pero los sentimientos son míos y yo estoy enamorado de Irvin– la seguridad en sus palabras incluso a él lo sorprendieron. Para su satisfacción la sonrisa de Eren lentamente comenzó a decaer, descruzando los brazos este se acercó a Levi. El intensó azul verdoso de sus ojos lo intimido un poco pero aun así no se dejó ganar.

–Tu no pues amarlo– el ronco sonido de su voz se arrastró dulcemente por su rostro cuando Eren se inclinó y hablo frente a su rostro –Tu cuerpo no pude aceptarlo ya que solo responde a mis caricias y lo sabes– tratando de dar fe a sus palabras atrapo sus cabellos en un brusco agarre que obligo a su cabeza a inclinarse, cuando quiso tratar de protestar ya era tarde su labios estaban atrapados con los otros que sin esperar a que Levi consintiera el beso ya tenían a su boca siendo saboreada por la lengua del otro. Decir que su resistencia fue dura seria mentira ya que con solo sentir la boca del otro contra la suya hizo que su cuerpo entrara rápidamente en combustión y que sin pensarlo correspondiese el beso saboreando el dulce sabor de su dragón

Y allí iba de nuevo, Eren no era suyo. Trato de repetirse nuevamente pero sabía que por mucho que discutiese consigo mismo por esos términos, su mente seguiría jugándole una mala pasada. Algo en su interior ya le decía que el moreno era suyo, no podía seguir negando lo que sentía. Aun cuando él seguía auto engañándose con el amor por Irvin.

–Vasta Eren– jadeo cuando el moreno dejo sus labios, para pasar a morder y lamer su cuello.

– ¿Realmente deseas volver con ese humano? – no pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Eren pero incluso sin verlo supo como se verían sus ojos, derrotados esperando por una negación.

–Si– susurro sin saber que más decir. Sintió sus cabellos ser tirados un poco y como después el moreno lo soltaba y le daba la espalda. Algo en su interior le dijo que esto no estaba bien, no cuando él sabía que Eren no se quedaba tranquilo hasta que conseguía lo que quería, el mocoso podía ser muy testarudo cuando quería.

–Bien pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio para que te deje ir– asintió con la cabeza ya que su voz no quería salir. –Tendrás que darme tu virginidad Rivaille– su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar dichas palabras, su boca se abrió y después se cerró nuevamente, no sabía que decir ¿Porque? ¿Tanto era su deseo? –Sí, mi deseo por tu cuerpo va mucho más allá de lo que tu alguna vez entenderás Rivaille. Pero no es por eso– Levi vio como los ojos azules verdosos se opacaban, nuevamente abrió su boca para decir algo pero Eren se le adelanto –Necesito tu virginidad. Tu no me amas, por lo que solo tomare lo que necesito de ti y te dejare ir– los ojos del dragón brillaron en lo que parecían ser lágrimas y Levi tuvo la necesidad de correr a abrazarlo, pero no pudo mover un solo musculo de donde estaba –Si estás de acuerdo, ven esta noche a la cascada y si lo deseas mañana mismo puedes irte–

Y girándose Eren se alejó de su lado, dejándolo confundido, dolido y sobre todo vacío.

«––––– –––––»

Algo le decía que no valla, que no era lo mejor. Que podría irse sin necesidad de acostarse con el moreno, pero contra toda lógica su cuerpo seguía impulsándolo a ir donde Eren. Cada dos pasos que retrocedía avanzaba diez en menos de cinco segundos, seguramente algo estaba mal con él, no era posible que estuviese deseando acostarse con un hombre que apenas conocía. Puede ser que compartieran los primeros años de infancia, pero entre ellos nunca hubo algo más que simple amistad incluso podía decir que llego a considerar que ellos eran hermanos.

Estando a solo unos metros de la cascada escucho claramente como esta caía, como si lo estuviese llamando.

Levanto la mirada y aun entre las copas de los arboles diviso la luna. Eran las once de la noche por lo que la luna lentamente iba llegando a su punto más alto. La observo unos minutos tratando de llenarse de una tranquilidad que no sentía, su cuerpo temblaba y ardía de algo que no comprendía, sus pezones eran incluso visibles tras la blanca camisa que llevaba y lo peor es que la viscosidad que antes había sentido solo por las caricias del moreno ahora caía mojando su entrada, incluso el rose de la ropa lo tenía jadeando.

Contra toda su fuerza de voluntad se encontró frente a la cascada. Observo como el agua caía rápidamente notando nuevamente lo pura que era el agua, noto como la luna se reflejaba y como se movía por los suaves movimientos que hacia tras el agua romper al final de la cascada. Volvió a levantar el rostro y trato de ver si Eren ya lo esperaba tras el agua. Pero esta vez no habían ojos verdes observándolo tras el agua, no había un dragón acechándolo con la mirada, esta vez Eren no estaba allí, y por un segundo se preguntó si el moreno había cambiado de opinión.

Pero…

Tensándose completamente sintió como un cálido cuerpo lo abrazaba desde atrás, apretando los puños vio los morenos brazos que se apretaron contra su cintura, como el cuerpo más grande invadía su poco espacio personal y como un cálido aliento respiraba contra su nuca y cuello. Un suave beso se poco en el comienzo de su cuello el cual comenzó a subir hasta su oreja, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciese y vibrara por mas contacto.

–Has venido– susurro el moreno arrastrando perezosamente su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, se mordió los labios evitando que un gemido saliese de su boca –Tu mismo has decidido cómo van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, Rivaille– mordiéndole la oreja grito no por el placer sino por el dolor que la acción le causo, algo le decía que ese dolor no sería nada comparado a lo que vendría después.

–Espera…– trato de detenerlo, girándose volvió a observar al moreno. Su boca se secó al verlo desnudo y con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, su cabello húmedo se pegaba contra su rostro –Eren, escucha–volvió a tratar cuando este lo observo con sus inmensos ojos azules verdosos.

–Esta noche serás mío– susurro contra su rostro. Retrocediendo trato de alejarse, no se detuvo ni cuando el agua mojo sus pies o cuando esta ya le llegaba incluso más arriba de las caderas, solo cuando el agua llego a su pecho toco el hombro de Eren para evitar ahogarse. Pero fue un error ya que el moreno lo tomo de la muñeca y lo tiro contra su cuerpo. Gimió sintiendo como aún bajo el agua el cuerpo de Eren parecía hervir –No temas, ya mañana podrás volver con tu "amante" – y la forma despectiva en que lo dijo solo lo hirió.

–Si esto es lo que tengo que pagar a cambio de volver a su lado...– susurro sin sentir realmente sus palabras –Lo haré– Y estas vez, cuando Eren los hundió bajo el agua supo que la próxima vez que saliese de ese lado de la cascada ya no sería el mismo.

Por lo menos su cuerpo ya no sería suyo.

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes! como prometí hoy subo nuevo capitulo,_

_espero y sea de su agrado ya que he puesto todo mi tiempo en este cap. _

_Primero que nada quiero agrades a: _

_hbl, Lluery, WakaiSenshi, Ame8910, Wkesh, Leyanasama y Shinju Meinu_

_por sus hermosos reviews x3 cada uno de ellos esta bien guardado dentro de mi corazón._

_También agradezco a los que me agregaron a Favoritos y a los que siguen esta historia. _

_Bueno espero que la historia siga atrayendo como hasta ahora y pues, _

_¡Nos vemos el otro sábado!_

_PD: Si quieren que escriba sobre la primera vez de estos dos... deben dejarme un review... o si no lo dejare como un recuerdo al final del fic XDD _

_Pd: see lo se soy mala QwQ_

_DarkEmi_


	4. Tuyo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

**ADVERTENCIA**: para que no queden dudas de que no aviso XD este capitulo contiene **LEMON,** mucho **LEMON.  
**

Sin mas que decir, que tengan un sabrosa lectura *w* Nos leemos abajo :3

(me pregunto si debería decirles que mantengan pañuelos a mano...)

* * *

Uno, dos, tres… ¿cuatro? Realmente ya no sabía en cuantos iban. Sus labios ardía contra la boca del moreno, su boca debía estar roja e hinchada ya que los dientes de Eren no dejaban de morderlos y chuparlos. Pese a que la boca del moreno no se había movido de la de Levi sus manos eran otra cosa; su piel se sentía en llamas y cada caricia del moreno era una corriente de electricidad corriendo desde el lugar donde lo tocaba y que se expandía por su cuerpo.

Gimió cuando la mano de Eren bajo por su espalda desnuda. La caricia fue lenta y seductora, su cuerpo se arqueo y formo un perfecto arco entregándose y volviendo a su dueño. Dios odiaba sentirse como un objeto pero aun que no lo quisiese, inconscientemente, seguía diciendo las mismas palabras. Mordiéndose los labios ya sensibles abrió por primera vez, desde que salieron de la cascada, los ojos; la mirada que se encontró frente a su cara era puramente e irresistiblemente, deseo y lujuria. Los intensos ojos de Eren lo quemaban y lo inducían a cometer el pecado; porque si, Levi encontraba que estaba pecando en grande al entregarse a otro que no fuese Irvin.

Pero fue la sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro del moreno lo que lo molesto. El muy hijo de puta sabía que Levi respondería a sus caricias, que su cuerpo convulsionaría con el mas mínimo rose de sus pieles y que su mente se borraría con el solo hecho de besarlo. Y lo odiaba, joder como lo odiaba por ello.

– No cierres los ojos pareja– susurro contra su oído Eren. Su cuerpo tembo por el cálido aliento que acariciaba uno de sus puntos sensibles. Esta vez cuando abrió los ojos su poca fuerza de voluntad se fue a la mierda. Levantando la cabeza del suelo, atrapo la boca que se abría a él dejándolo probar hasta lo más profundo de su dulzura, Eren era dulce y picante. Seductor y embriagante. Levantando una mano dio el primer movimiento, la señal que parecía haber estado esperando Eren.

Y después todo se volvió una nube blanca de placer.

«––––– –––––»

Estaba respondiendo, después de lo que parecieron mil besos Rivaille estaba respondiendo sus demandas. A pesar de que sentía como el cuerpo del pelinegro respondía a sus caricias aun veía en sus ojos la renuencia a entregarse; Eren no quería forzarlo mucho menos que este lo odiase al otro día por lo que estaba a punto de compartir, pero Rivaille era tan malditamente difícil. Sabía que era una mala opción forzarlo a venir para así poder darle la libertad que el quería, pero el solo saber que otro hombre había tratado de arrebatarle algo que desde que tenía uso de razón erá suyo, había hecho que quisiese marcar al hombre de la única manera en que los dragones marcaban a sus parejas. A través del sexo.

La diferencia estaba en que ellos se marcaban en su verdadera forma… cosa que él no podía hacer.

Siseo al sentir como la pequeña mano acariciaba desde su hombro hasta su cadera, la sensual manera en que el hombre bajo él había expuesto su cuello mientras lo acariciaba, tenía a su pene babeando por poder enterrarse dentro de su pareja, por sentir esas calientes paredes apretándolo hasta el orgasmo. Agitando un poco su cabeza trato de pensar en medio del placer, cosa que no era fácil teniendo a Rivaille bajo su cuerpo con sus piernas abierta invitándolo a ver y tocar a fondo su cuerpo. Gruño. Joder este hombre no le ponía las cosas fáciles.

Sabiendo que lo principal era complacer a su hombre, hizo lo que todo buen amante haría. Excitarlo hasta que su voz ya no pudiese salir más por su hermosa boca.

Agarrándolo de la nuca lo obligo a abrir la boca con su lengua. Dios, no se cansaba de besarlo su boca era gloria, su lengua recorrió toda la cavidad, su paladar sus dientes y si hubiese podido le hubiese tocado hasta las amígdalas, lastimosamente su lengua no llegaba tan lejos. Por ultimo volvió a jugar con su lengua la cual estaba caliente y resbaladiza, sus bocas danzaron arrancando jadeos de ambos.

Que dios lo ayudase mañana cuando el hombre se fuese, porque imaginarse un solo día sin volver a besarlo ya estaba haciendo que su corazón doliese. Apartándose de su boca y de los malos pensamientos, bajo mordiendo suavemente la pálida piel del cuello de Rivaille. La satinada piel sabia a agua y almizcle, el hombre estaba excitado muy, muy excitado. Saboreo su piel, dejando guardado en su mente el olor y sabor único de su pareja, sabía que donde sea que Rivaille fuera después de esta noche, Eren podría encontrarlo. Su olor quedaría grabado en su pareja y Eren llevaría el aroma de Rivaille en su piel. Todo dragón sabría que Rivaille había sido reclamado y eso de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba.

Las frías manos de Rivaille se agarraron a su largo cabello cuando su boca se cerró contra el duro pezón que se erguía, separando su boca dejo que el frio aire lo contrajera causando solo mas placer en su amante. Acomodando una de las piernas del más bajo sobre su cadera dejo que su mano se escurriera entre sus cuerpo y solo cuando toco la húmeda entrada comprendió cuanto lo deseaba realmente el pelinegro. Sonriendo mordió el pezón con el que jugaba, logrando que sus cabellos doliesen por el duro agarre que mantenía Rivaille sobre ellos.

Cambiando de lado, guio su boca hacia el otro pezón. Pero esta vez cuando mordió la pequeña cúspide no pudo evitar adentrar uno de sus dedos dentro de su amante. Rivaille se arqueo nuevamente soltando sus cabellos y agarrándose fuertemente a sus hombros, las uñas rompieron la piel logrando que pequeñas gotas de sangres corriesen por sus hombros. Sabiendo por las constantes contracciones del interior de Rivaille que este se había corrido, dejo que recuperase un poco el aliento.

El hombre no grito, pero eso no era lo importante ya que la noche solo acababa de comenzar.

«––––– –––––»

–N-No ma-mas– trato de decir en medio de los duros jadeos que salían de su cansado cuerpo. No tenía idea de cuantos orgasmos ya había tenido, solo se acordaba de dos y eso parecía haber sido hace muchas horas atrás. Su voz se encontraba ronca y su cuerpo exhausto, pero incluso así de cansado como estaba, sabía que esto solo acaba de comenzar ya que Eren no se había corrido ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo.

Pero aun cuando su boca decía no querer más, su cuerpo se abría buscando las caricias que sabía solo le causaban más placer. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y húmedo. Sentía la transpiración correr como perlas por su piel, sentía como los dedos de Eren se movían lentamente dentro de su mojado interior, el moreno tenía tres dedos que eran los que le causaban pequeños espasmos cuando juguetonamente le tocaba ese lugar que hace momentos atrás había encontrado y que no dejaba de tocar, un movimiento y Levi gemía roncamente de nuevo.

Quiso decirle nuevamente que ya era demasiado, que su cuerpo no soportaba más pero cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre esos verdosos ojos azules, las palabras morían rápidamente dentro de su boca. Ver tal intensidad de deseo sobre su persona le hacía preguntarse si realmente era Levi la persona correcta bajo el cuerpo de Eren; Eren lo miraba como si fuese la persona más especial e importante para él y Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Nunca se había sentido tan especial para alguien, nunca incluso cuando tuvo los esporádicos encuentros con el rubio; ¿porque sentía que nunca más podría sentirse amado de esa manera de nuevo?

–Mío– fue el ronco gruñido que se arrastró por su oído y su cuello. Sintiendo su cuerpo laxo dejo que Eren lo moviese a su antojo, no es como si él se fuese a negar de todas formas, por otro lado no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la voluntad para detenerlo. Su cuerpo ya ni siquiera lo sentía suyo –Mírame. Mírame cuando te haga mío–

Levantando la mirada observo fijamente los verde azulados de su amante. Si amante, porque aun que lo hubiese estado negando hace unos momentos, Eren era su amante y ahora que tomaría su cuerpo no quedarían más dudas. Dejo sus labios semi abiertos ya que no se creía capas de respirar tranquilamente por la nariz hace bastante tiempo que su boca era la encargada de darle el valioso oxígeno a su cuerpo. Eren acomodo las piernas de Levi sobre sus antebrazos y agarrándolo de la cadera lo arrastro un poco por la manta para acercarlo, sintió el movimiento de manos ajenas rosando su culo y solo segundos después como la roma cabeza caliente del pene de Eren se acomodaba contras su mojada entrada.

Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y estirar el cuello por el placer de sentirlo tan próximo a hundirse dentro pero se contuvo cuando el moreno le gruño. El agarre a sus muslo se volvió más apretado y después vio y sintió como Eren se dejaba caer hacia adelante al tiempo que su miembro se abría paso entre el apretado anillo que había cerrado el paso a otros y que ahora se abría casi gustoso a su virilidad.

–Joder, me estas chupando dentro de cuerpo– gruño de nuevo Eren quien apretaba sus muslo separándolos mientras sus ojos se apartaban de Levi para mirar allí donde se estaban uniendo. Levi no necesito mirar ya que sentía como su cuerpo se contraía tratando de adentrar más profundamente ese gran miembro dentro de su cuerpo. Sentir tal grado de placer era irreal para Levi ya que siempre que había estado a un paso de llegar a donde estaba ahora con Eren el dolor que sentía por ser tocado era tan doloroso que el placer no duraba, pero, ahora era diferente, no había dolor, ni malestares, no había nada salvo deseo y un agonizante placer.

Sin poder soportar el lento y agonizante placer que le provocaba el lento deslizamiento de Eren hizo el único movimiento que podía hacer en su posición, levanto su cadera. El movimiento provoco que Eren gruñera apretando fuertemente los dientes mientras agarraba sus muslos más duramente casi clavándole las uñas en la piel. Pero eso sinceramente no le importo ya que esta vez su cabeza si fue hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba nuevamente y su boca dejaba salir un largo y duro gemido de placer.

Y Eren solo llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido.

«––––– –––––»

Respira, Eren respira. Se dijo mentalmente, pero ver como el atrevido hombre bajo su cuerpo se había movido en busca de su placer lo tenía ardiendo por querer acompañarlo en su búsqueda. El movimiento de Rivaille no lo había esperado y apretando los dientes espero que el apretado canal lo dejase seguir adelante, sentir las calientes paredes rodeando y apretando su carne lo estaban volviendo loco y si no se daba prisa terminaría tomándolo a la fuerza, algo que no quería ya que terminaría causándole dolor en vez de placer. Soltando las níveas piernas, salió del interior del pelinegro. Llevo sus manos por las estrechas caderas hasta su pequeña cintura, rodeándolo con sus brazos lo levanto.

Rivaille levanto la mirada rápidamente buscando sus ojos cuando sintió la pérdida dentro de su cuerpo. Sentándose en la revuelta manta, tomo el ligero cuerpo de su pequeño amante quien se aferró a sus hombros mientras lo hacía descender por su dura verga. Rivaille gimió contra su oído cuando volvió a estar en mismo lugar de hace un momento, apoyando las manos en las caderas del pelinegro dejo que su pareja se hiciese cargo de todo, porque si Eren lo volvía a tender en el suelo no duraría mucho antes de correrse.

Mordisqueo suavemente la oreja del pelinegro cuando este gimió dolorosamente mientras levantaba la cadera evitando bajar, beso suavemente su cuello y por ultimo chupo sus puntiagudos pezones que se veían rojos en contraste con su pálida piel. Acaricio con sus manos las hermosas piernas que estaban a cada lado de sus caderas, en movimientos suaves tratando de que su amante se relajara y volviese a sentir placer. Las pequeñas manos que apretaron su cabello le confirmaron que había hecho bien. Levantando el rostro de los deliciosos pezones de su hombre se acercó a la caliente boca que lo esperaba ansioso por más besos.

Agarro con una de sus manos el palpitante y mojado miembro de Rivaille en un puño firme mientras lo masturbaba, y con la otra tocaba el lugar donde se unían. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de estar completamente dentro de su amante por lo que con su mano separo suavemente los dos montículos gemelos mientras que Levi daba el último empujón hacia abajo encerrando finalmente a Eren dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron fuertes contra la boca contraria mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, Eren observo fascinado como los ojos de su amante se dilataban a tal punto de que se vieron como los de Eren en su forma de dragón, su pupila se rasgó y solo quedo un larga línea negra que lo observaba deseoso. Los hermosos ojos de Rivaille lo observaban como una pantera acechando a su presa y Eren estaría encantado de dejarse cazar.

A pesar del brillo en los ojos de su amante no dejo que Rivaille se moviera aun, sosteniéndolo de la cadera no dejo que el pelinegro moviese su cuerpo. Todavía veía pequeños resquicios de dolor dentro de sus ojos y las contracciones contra su miembro le confirmaban como ese cuerpo aún se estaba acostumbrando al suyo, sonrió cuando el fruncimiento en las cejas de su hombre le indicó que se moviera. Suavemente dejo de inmovilizarlo, sin quitar las manos de la cadera del pelinegro lo alzo solo un poco, viendo como un poco de incomodidad aún se reflejaba en el rostro de Rivaille.

Pero el deseo en su pareja iba más allá de un simple dolor ya que Rivaille le mostró los dientes y sin ningún reparo se dejó caer duramente contra Eren. Siseo cuando nuevamente ese cuerpo lo apretó dentro de sus confines, dios Rivaille era justo como lo había imaginado todos estos años, el hombre pequeño a pesar de su estatura lo retaba a que lo tomase como se debía y pese a que Eren intuía que Rivaille no sabía cómo era el sexo entre dragones, algo le decía que el hombre soportaría el arduo acoplamiento.

Acelerando un poco el movimiento noto muchas cosas que a simple vista no había prestado atención, como al pequeño y casi imperceptible lunar que Rivaille tenía en medio del cuello, era la única marca que desafiaba a toda esa extensa piel blanca. Volvió su mirada al falo que se apretaba y restregaba contra su vientre, sonrió, era bonito. Rivaille lo golpearía por el pensamiento pero no podía negarlo, le gustaba el rojo granate miembro de su amante. La roma cabeza era grande mientras que la extensión era más delgada y rodeada de hermosas venas que se veían tensas. Saber que su cuerpo lograba ese estado en Rivaille lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y confiado, porque sabía que el sería el único en degustar ese hermoso cuerpo.

Levantando la mirada gracias a un duro jalón en sus cabellos, Rivaille lo miraba con las cejas casi formando una sola mientras sus rojos labios estaban entre abiertos buscando aire, pero fueron los ojos del pelinegro los que lo engatusaron, le gritaban que se moviese que hiciese algo contra el placer que parecía no poder alcanzar el solo. Rivaille dejo de moverse mientras sus rojas mejillas delataban el calor que su cuerpo sentía, lo vio gemir en protesta mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho, sin palabras le estaba dando el control ya que lo quisiese o no su cuerpo ya estaba cansado.

Sonriendo Eren levanto a su pareja por el culo, saliendo en el proceso de su cuerpo, Rivaille gimió suavemente contra su cuello al tiempo que sus uñas se enterraban en la morena piel de su espalda.

–Gírate– hablo contra su oído, mirándolo sin entender Rivaille se giró confiando en Eren. De espaldas a él Eren observo la blanca y pequeña espalda de Rivaille, sus amplios hombros, su esbelta cintura y sus estrechas caderas, el redondo culo del pelinegro se movía levemente de adelante hacia atrás como si esperase por algo y cada vez que se movía hacia atrás Eren veía su roja entrada; mojada y semi abierta aun por su anterior invasión. De rodillas tras el pelinegro obligo al hombre más pequeño a apoyarse sobre sus brazos mientras le sostenía las caderas en alto.

Comprendiendo Rivaille levanto el culo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el piso y apoyaba su cabeza sobre estos. Eren observo como esta vez sí se entregaba a él, fuese placer o solo lujuria el complacería a su hombre aun cuando este le recriminase mañana por hacerlo actuar como lo estaba haciendo. Besando la espalda de su amante bajo mordisqueando lentamente su piel, besando cada uno de sus glúteos guio lentamente su lengua hacia su entrada. Saboreo la piel satinada que hacia agua su boca y finalmente encontró el aroma que lo volvía loco de deseo, el verdadero aroma de su hombre.

Gruñendo chasqueo la lengua antes de finalmente dejarla adentrarse por el caliente y húmedo lugar más escondido de Rivaille. Sonrió lo que pudo cuando un sonoro grito ronco retumbo en la cueva, Rivaille aun gimiendo fuerte y sin vergüenza comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra su rostro, el hombre estaba gruñendo como un animal contra la manta que se apretaba entre sus pequeñas manos. Satisfecho por proporcionar tal placer a su amante se quedó unos minutos saboreando su sabor, provocándolo con otro orgasmo que finalmente logro relajarlo por dentro. Saboreando por última vez el viscoso sabor de Rivaille se arrodillo tras él mientras volvía a acomodar su miembro contra su entrada. Esta vez no hubo ninguna dificultan y pudo entrar hasta el fondo sin detenerse.

Esta vez el marcaría finalmente al hombre.

«––––– –––––»

Un gemido bajo salió de su dolorida garganta cuando lo tuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo nuevamente, Levi no comprendía como es que ese pedazo de carne podía complacerlo tanto, como es que su sangre parecía hervir con solo sentir la boca contraria ahora sobre su cuello. No comprendía ni quería saber porque es que solo reaccionaba así con ese dragón, pero si así era como ellos tenían sexo debía admitir que eran unos hijos de puta bastante buenos para complacer a alguien.

Suspiro complacido cuando los morenos brazos lo rodearon causando que inconscientemente su cuerpo se relajara al sentirse seguro. Arqueo la espalda buscando todo el contacto de piel contra piel que pudiese conseguir en esa posición, sentir la caliente piel contra su espalda lo hacía sentir hormigueos extraños cuando sus pieles se deslizaban contra la otra por la transpiración que corría por sus cuerpos. Joder estaba seguro que llevaban horas teniendo sexo y lo más ilógico es que Eren no se había corrido ni una sola vez, mientras que el no recordaba cuantos llevaba.

Grito cuando el primer embiste lo pillo desprevenido, escondiendo el rostro sobre sus brazos hizo lo único que su cuerpo le pedía hacer, abrió sus piernas mientras su cadera giraba levantando más su culo, mañana tendría todo el día para arrepentirse por cómo estaba actuando, ahora simplemente esperaba que el moreno lo jodiese con ganas y lo siguiese tocando en ese lugar que hacía que sus bellos se erizasen y su cuerpo se contrajese. Las suaves embestidas solo causaban pequeños he irritantes espasmos que no lo dejaban ni medio complacido.

Moviéndose al encuentro de las penetraciones logro un jadeo satisfactorio cuando esa verga lo toco en su punto dulce, dios eso era lo que quería. Después del tercer enviste duro de su parte Eren pareció comprender que su suavidad no lo complacería. Creyó escuchar un "_Jodido impaciente_" y después supo que mañana no volvería a caminar normalmente, el primer enviste después de esas palabras lo arrastro unos centímetros sobre la manta y ni el doloroso rose de estas contra sus piernas evito que de su boca saliese un sonoro "_Sí_" cuando Eren le dio todo lo que tenía en cada una de sus penetraciones.

Agradecía el ruido de la cascada porque si no estaba seguro que hasta en la cabaña escucharían sus ruegos por más hacia el moreno. Joder, Eren lo estaba literalmente enterrando en el suelo y que lo castigasen pero Rivaille no le diría que se detuviese aun cuando estuviesen dos metro bajo esta. Solo fue cuando la morena y más grande mano de Eren se apretó contra su pene que su mundo giro y se elevó más allá de lo que pensaba y si, su mente se volvió blanca nuevamente mientras se corría, se corría larga y duramente.

Grito aún más fuerte cuando unos afilados dientes atravesaron la suave piel de su cuello. El miedo lo atravesó al sentir como su sangre comenzaba a correr por su cuello cayendo sobre su pecho y finalmente contra la manta en el suelo, un brazo se apretó contra su cadera y segundos después sintió al moreno rugir tras su espalda mientras su interior se llenaba de grandes chorros de caliente semilla, su cuerpo cedió cuando Eren callo sobre su cuerpo aplastándolo contra el suelo. Gimió dolorido y porque el aire se fue de sus pulmones, joder, el mocoso no era liviano.

Eren se levantó rápidamente y antes de que pudiese alejarse, el moreno lo giro sin salir de su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Su fuerza aun lo sorprendía, pero se sorprendió aún más al sentirlo a un duro y corriéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Por primera vez observo como estaban y sin saber porque, encontró que esto estaba tan bien que ni la sangre aun sobre su pecho era incorrecta. Noto también que Eren no lo miraba sino que simplemente apoyaba su cabeza sobre la suya mientras se sostenía sobre sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y además de sus cabezas el único otro lugar donde se tocaban era donde seguían unidos.

El cabello aun largo de Eren le hacía cosquillas y por un momento tuvo el deseo de tocarlo, no de agarrarlo como lo había hecho en medio del sexo sino que simplemente tocarlo y ver si el moreno se relajaba con ello. Iba a hacer eso cuando el moreno levanto el rostro, sus miradas se encontraron y antes de que pudiese decir algo Eren bajo su cabeza comenzando a besar sobre su pezón donde la sangre comenzaba a secarse. Gimió moviéndose e inconscientemente su cadera trato de alejarse de la del moreno pero jadeo dolorosamente cuando no pudo apartarse de Eren. El miembro del moreno aún estaba dentro de su cuerpo y si no se estaba volviendo loco ahora lo encontraba más grande.

Mirando hacia abajo encontró que la base del miembro de Eren aún estaba del mismo tamaño pero irracionalmente sentía que tras pasar el anillo de su entrada este se había agrandado, buscando sus ojos los encontró dorados y con la pupila dilatada, sus ojos eran más dragón que humanos, su boca estaba roja de su sangre y sus dientes estaban tan afilados que le sorprendía que no estuviese sangrando por todos lados.

Pero fue el dolor grabado dentro de sus hermosos ojos lo que apretó su pecho, sin comprender que pasaba observo anonado como la mano del moreno bajaba y la apoyaba contra su vientre, y solo segundos después un dibujo dorado se arremolinaba alrededor de su ombligo. Estuvo a solo segundo de bajar su propia mano ya que algo le decía que debía tocar el tatuaje pero Eren lo impidió con su otra mano. Le gruño tratando de que lo soltara ya que Rivaille _debía _tocar ese tatuaje antes de que desapareciese, Eren le gruño en respuesta y como si fuese una lucha de quien podía hacerlo más fuerte se gruñeron mostrándose los dientes. Solo reacciono a lo que hacía cuando el dorado tatuaje desapareció y Eren finalmente salió de su cuerpo.

Un intenso dolor se apodero de su pecho y cuando logro bajar sus manos a su vientre se sintió vacío, aun cuando sentía la caliente semilla del moreno cayendo por su entrada, sentía que algo se había ido junto al tatuaje. Levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas no derramadas cuando Eren se dejó caer a su lado mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho. Lo golpeo en el pecho, quiso gritarle por el dolor que le causaba el no haber podido tocar el tatuaje, su pecho dolía y finalmente se dejó caer rendido en los brazos de Eren. El cansancio, el dolor y la fatiga lo dejaron más muerto que vivo dentro de los cálidos brazos de Eren.

Si hubiese levantado por un segundo la mirada se habría dado cuenta que no era el único que lloro esa noche, porque el dragón había perdido la primera oportunidad de procrear con el único hombre que concebiría para él. Junto con el tatuaje se había ido la primera alma de uno de sus hijos.

«––––– –––––»

Decir que estaba adolorido sería una vil mentira para como realmente se sentía. Sentía cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados y su entrada palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro no podría sentarse sobre su trasero por días. Sabía que era de mañana por el suave brillo que le golpeaba la cara, pero aun así se giró gimiendo por el esfuerzo y se acurruco contra el cuerpo que en menos de un segundo lo apretó en un abrazo.

Abrió lentamente lo ojos y noto el moreno pecho que tenía una rosada cicatriz allí mismo donde él tenía una parecida, levanto una mano y suavemente la acaricio. Su corazón se agito cuando un cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas sobre la sien, levantando la mirada encontró el durmiente rostro de su amante, Eren. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas oscuras acariciaban suavemente sus altos pómulos como si fuesen delicada porcelana morena, su nariz respingada se movió un poco cuando Levi le toco con su dedo y finalmente sus labios rosados, firmes y masculinos que le sonrieron levemente, inconscientemente él sonrió en respuesta. Dios necesita alejarse.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó hasta sentarse sobre su adolorido trasero, gimió cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando el dolor se extendió por su cuerpo. Era un dolor raro e ilógico ya que aun que le causaba querer darse un disparo para acallarlo, su cuerpo ilógicamente se sentía satisfecho y relajado. Suspirando busco con la mirada su ropa, no había forma de que saliese seco del lugar pero eso no implicaba que saliese desnudo, además necesitaba poder hundirse solo unos minutos bajo el agua. Arrodillándose se estiro lo que pudo para agarrar su camisa, un suave beso en su trasero lo sobresalto al tiempo que se giraba bruscamente olvidando completamente su ropa.

Eren lo observaba sonriente como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, y Levi contra su buen juicio encontró que esa caricia no había estado tan mal si no fuese que le dolía todo el jodido cuerpo por su maldita culpa. Gruñendo observo como el moreno se sentaba en el suelo y después se levantaba para estirase como si nada, contra todo su buen razonamiento Levi no pudo evitar que su mirada viajara al sur del moreno o mejor dicho a mirar hacia el frente ya que la dormida carne solo estaba a un brazo de Levi.

Girando el rostro enojado consigo mismo no pudo apreciar la pícara sonrisa de su dragón.

Volvió a mirarlo cuando este comenzó a recorrer el lugar tranquilamente… desnudo, lo vio recoger su ropa y después como se la traía para entregársela, le agradeció quedamente observando como este sin ningún problema se quedaba de pie observándolo tal como había llegado al mundo y parecía no tener ninguna intención de buscar ropa para ponerse, maldito sinvergüenza.

– ¿Quieres bañarte primero? – Eren lo miro fijamente mientras Levi trataba inútilmente en ponerse de pie, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y cada vez que se apoyaba en ellas volvía a caer sentado logrando que su culo doliese como un demonio, pero terco como era no dejo que Eren lo ayudase, joder era culpa del moreno que estuviese así. Levantando la mirada vio como el dragón apretaba las manos para evitar ayudarlo, pero veía en sus ojos el deseo de ayudarle. Suspirando dejo caer sus manos a sus lados.

–Sí, ¿puedes llevarme? – y por más que se odiase por su debilidad dejo que un sonriente moreno lo cargase en sus brazos mientras los guiaba hacia la cascada. Saltando cayeron con la fuerza del agua, apretando los brazos alrededor del cuello moreno cerró los ojos al tiempo que sostenía la respiración cuando estuvieron dentro de las cristalinas y frías aguas. Eren le soltó las piernas al tiempo que solo lo sostenía por la cintura antes de que subiesen a la superficie, tomando una bocanada de aire se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Eren. Escucho su tranquilo latido mientras dejaba que Eren le masajeara suavemente los hombros y después la espalda.

Suspirando complacido se dejó guiar por las suaves caricias del moreno. Su cuerpo se sentía tan a gusto que por un segundo no quiso moverse de donde estaba.

Pero entonces abrió los ojos ya que sentía la mirada de alguien contra su espalda, giro el rostro y se encontró a lo lejos con los oscuros ojos de Kenny. El hombre le sonrió con arrogancia y estuvo seguro de que lo vio formular un "_Perra_" con la boca, tensándose completamente se alejó de los brazos de Eren, nadando lentamente hacia la orilla dejo a Eren en medio del lago, sintiendo sus piernas con más fuerza fue capaz de salir caminando y para cuando estuvo de pie fuera del lago la ropa apareció sobre su cuerpo sin que nadie hiciese nada. Se giró en redondo y Eren le miraba tranquilamente y totalmente vestido. Toda esa morena piel fue oculta, gruñendo dejo esos pensamientos de lado, debía irse.

–Bien, cumplí mi parte del trato ahora tú debes cumplir la tuya– dijo ronco ya que su garganta aún estaba resentida. Eren le sonrió desolado y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

–No puedo obligarte– fue lo único que dijo y por un segundo Levi deseo que lo amarrase a un árbol y no lo dejase ir –Ahora eres libre de hacer tu vida con quien amas, lamente que tu primera vez allá sido con un desconocido– sus ojos se abrieron ya que en ningún momento le había dicho algo como eso, a menos que Eren haya leído sus pensamientos –Nos vemos Rivaille– y antes de que Levi pudiese decir algo al respecto Eren había desaparecido, junto con la cascada y el lugar en donde antes estaba.

–Fiu~–silbo Kenny caminado hasta ponerse delante de Levi – ¿Quién diría que el pequeño mocoso sería tan fuerte como para dejarnos fuera de sus tierra con un solo parpadeo? – Levi sintió que su garganta se cerraba, él sabía que Eren no solo los dejaba fuera de sus tierras.

Eren los estaba echando de su vida aun cuando Levi tenía la mitad…No, aun cuando Levi tenía completamente el corazón de Eren en sus manos.

* * *

_En mi país todavía son las diez de la noche por lo que aun es sábado XD _

_por lo que no he roto promesa de actualizar *suspira*_

_Como todos los sábados agradezco a los que me dejan review _

_*les manda muchos corazones con levi's desnudos dentro(?)*_

**_ChibiGoreItaly, Ame8910, Shinju Meinu, Tropico, WakaiSenshi y ACKERMAN INCOMPRENDIDA. _**

_como siempre son las mejores dejando me review, las amo *corazones, corazones*_

_Nos vemos hasta el próximo Sábado(?) _

**_DarkEmi_**

_PD: ¿les gusto o no les gusto el Lemon?  
_


	5. Miedo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Llevaba una semana en este maldito pueblo, Kenny decía que lo mejor era no irse por el momento, que algo estaba pasando en los pueblos que rodeaban la capital y que si era posible, ellos deberían mantener sus jodidos culos fuera de los problemas de la monarquía. Según lo poco que había escuchado, el Rey estaba enfermo y su círculo de consejeros, no sabían quién iba a sucederle cuando el hombre solo tenía herederas mujeres. Pero bueno, eso era algo que traía sin cuidado a Levi, no es como si el tuviese que ver en ello. Ahora su problema respecto a cierto moreno aún seguía bien latente en sus pensamientos.

Desde ese día que Eren los había dejado fuera de sus tierras Levi seriamente se sintió como un muerto en vida, parecía que nada podría hacer que volviese ser el hijo de puta de antes pero incluso el insultarse a sí mismo no logro un cambio, y eso era malditamente aterrador. Su mente parecía aceptar todos los insultos hacia su persona y teniendo en cuenta que él no era de los que amaban los elogios… bueno, Kenny no tuvo más opción que meter su pequeña nariz de halcón dentro de sus problemas.

–_Bien pequeña mierda, quita esa cara de virgen abandonada y escucha– Levi levanto el rostro gruñéndole al hombre frente a él, quien sin inmutarse por su reacción simplemente se rio –Sé que tu mente está llena de preguntas como ¿Porque que me dejo? ¿Por qué quería mi cuerpo? o ¿tan poca cosa soy para él? – Levi le volvió a gruñir, era verdad que de esas preguntas muchas en algún momento aparecieron pero… no le gustaba que este jodido hombre lo leyese tan bien –Conozco muy bien a los humanos se lo jodidamente emocionales que son– se rio de nuevo mientras se encogía de hombros –Pero ahora no tengo el tiempo para explicarte las cosas, por lo que tendrás que esperar a que vuelva– agarrando su bolso el hombre lo tiro sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –Cuando vuelva te explicare muchas de las cosas de nosotros que no sabes, también sobre el tatuaje que volvió a aparecer en tu espalda– y antes de que Levi pudiese decirle algo, el hombre salió sin que Levi pudiese encontrarlo cuando abrió la puerta segundos después. _

Y aquí estaba. Días más tarde aun esperando a que el jodido hombre apareciese y le explicase toda esa mierda con los dragones. Levi se estaba cabreando con esto y el hecho de que su espalda doliese no ayudaba a bajar su mal humor, aunque si ayudaba a que olvidase por momentos a Eren. Pero de nuevo, el ardor podía hacer que su mente se consumiese en el dolor pero recordar a quien representaba el tatuaje hacia que incluso el ardor doliese menos.

Caminando hacia la posada en donde se estaban quedando, miro sin ver realmente las calles por las que caminaba. Su mente perdida en los recuerdos, inconscientemente esquivaba a la gente que pasaba por su lado.

–Pero si es mi pequeña niña– fue lo primero que escucho al abrir la puerta de su habitación, la irritación subió rápidamente a su cabeza.

–Kenny– dijo ocultando toda la desesperación que ese hombre le causaba, había momentos como estos en los que realmente desearía nunca más volver a verlo.

– ¿Me extrañaste cariño? – Si no fuese porque sabía que no podría contra un dragón como él, Levi seriamente le habría arrancado la jodida cabeza fuera de los hombros.

–Ahórrate las estupideces y comienza a hablar–

–Está bien, está bien– se rio Kenny, quien sentado en una de las silla levanto las manos como si se rindiera, Levi deseo poder solo darle un puñetazo, con uno solo el seria jodidamente feliz – ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? – Los oscuros ojos del hombre brillaron a dorado un segundo mientras observaba fijamente a Levi sentarse frente a él. Apretando los puños Levi evito que la rabia se apoderase de su mente, Kenny quería que el hablase sobre esa noche pero Levi no le daría en el gusto, no esta vez.

–El tatuaje–fue lo único que dijo, cruzando sus piernas miro desafiante al hombre que le sonreía burlonamente frente a él.

–Tan aguafiestas como siempre– suspirando dramáticamente el hombre se dejó caer en la silla como si realmente Kenny sufriese por su trato, gruñendo bajo Levi trato de decirle que no estaba para sus pesadas bromas –Bien, no queremos que la princesa se enoje– se rio de nuevo, Levi lo ignoro –Para comenzar debo decirte que realmente nunca habíamos visto que un humano llevase un tatuaje como ese– sentándose derecho Kenny se puso serio –Normalmente un dragón marca a su hembra con un tatuaje simple en el cuello, algo típico como una flor, una luna, un sol o con lo que crean que simbolice su unión. Pero eso solo es posible cuando ambos compartir una parte de su corazón con su pareja– Levi se enderezo cuando vio la seria mirada del hombre sobre si –Pero también existe un mito dentro de los dragones, se dice que cuando el verdadero heredero de la sangre de Dragón aparezca su pareja será un mestizo, uno que será la perdición del heredero ya que este no será capaz de amarlo y lo llevara a la locura– un escalofrió lo recorrió la espalda de Levi cuando un poco de todo eso comenzó a cuadrar con ellos.

– ¿Eren es…?– no logro completarla cuando Kenny asintió sutilmente con su cabeza.

–Sí, quedo comprobado ese día que nos dejó fuera de sus tierras. Ningún dragón tiene tal poder para hacer algo como eso– sin saber qué hacer ni que decir Levi observo sus manos, esto parecía realmente algo ilógico, no sabía qué hacer –Ahora lo del tatuaje– continuo Kenny – Según lo que investigue, dicen que si el dragón aparece en la espalda del mestizo es porque la verdadera pareja ya fue reclamada, que si eso ocurría y la primera cría era concebida sin amor, esta moriría días después de nacer–

– ¿Cría? – pregunto mirándolo asustado, Eren no podía a ver…

–No te preocupes, no estas preñado. El mocoso no te hubiese dejado ir– desestimo Kenny moviendo su mano como si eso no importase –Pues bien, para ser claros y directos el Dragón simboliza tu unión tanto espiritual como carnal con Eren, Significa que tu aceptaste su corazón mientras él tomaba parte del tuyo. Pero como sabemos el tuyo ya estaba casi muerto por lo que Eren en ese momento tomo la mitad de tu alma y la marca del trato es el dragón en tu espalda – Levi estaba desconcertado, su mente no podía hacer acopio de todo lo que estaba escuchado aun cuando una parte de su conciencia ya esperaba algo como eso – ¿Todo claro?– pregunto Kenny mirándolo aburrido.

–S-si– logro decir, su mente aun medio procesando todo.

–Bien, ahora con respecto a nuestras formas de apareamiento, esta es la primera vez que escucho de un dragón teniendo sexo en su forma humana– Kenny se rasco la barbilla como si no comprendiese el porqué de algo.

– ¿No lo hacéis así normalmente? – Levi no pudo evitar preguntar y aun que sabía que la respuesta posiblemente no le gustaría su curiosidad fue más grande.

–No, normalmente nosotros lo hacemos en nuestra forma de dragón. Es mal fácil reclamar a nuestra pareja de esa forma, la fuerza y tamaño de un dragón en su forma original siempre es mejor y es más fácil dominar a nuestra compañera– Levi no pudo evitar pensar en el enorme dragón tratando de… –¿Eres estúpido? Es obvio que ustedes no lo harían de esa forma– Kenny lo estaba observando, seguramente su rostro mostró sus pensamientos –Necesito que me cuentes sobre que sientes curiosidad. Nunca eh estado con un humano por lo que no sé cómo es el sexo entre ustedes– Levi trato de recordar algo que le pareciese anormal dentro de sus recuerdo, pero lo que más recordaba era puro y plano placer.

–S-sé que el sexo entre hombre normalmente necesita de preparación y dilatación, además de algún aceite porque nosotros no lubricamos como las mujeres… – comenzó ya que recordó algo que no le había pasado antes con Irvin –A lo que voy es que, se supone que yo no debería lubricar– sin saber que más decir arrugo los labios buscando las palabras.

–Las hembras normalmente lubrican, que tú también lo hicieses es solo porque tu cuerpo reacciono y respondió al de tu macho. Lo quieras o no Rivaille, tu eres el de abajo, eres tu quien va a llevar las crías en su "relación", tu cuerpo solo está haciendo su trabajo– no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojase.

–Lo otro– volvió a hablar tratando de recordar bien el momento –Recuerdo que Eren se hizo más grande– movió sus manos como tratando de explicarse pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Kenny bajo las manos avergonzado –Después un tatuaje dorado apareció en mi vientre cuando Eren me toco– la sonrisa en el rostro del viejo desapareció y sin que Levi lo viese lo tenía frente a él subiéndole la camisa mientras colocaba una de sus frías manos contra su vientre. Cuando iba a preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, lo vio suspirar y como se alejaba de él.

–El que se "agrandase" dentro tuyo es solo porque se anudo a ti, eso es normal en los dragones– dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla –El tatuaje dorado… ¿cuándo desapareció te dolió? – Levi se mordió el labio recordando como su pecho se había apretado al ver desaparecer el tatuaje, incluso ahora dolía recordarlo, además del vacío que le provocaba –Es normal que duela. El tatuaje solo aparece cuando el cuerpo de la hembra está preparado para concebir una cría, que apareciese cuando Eren te toco significaba que él lo deseaba, que él quería la cría, pero solo se puede concebir cuando ambos están de acuerdo. Doy por hecho de que tú no tocaste el tatuaje– la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

–Porque no estas preñado. Si la hembra no toca junto a su macho el tatuaje significa que ella no está aceptando llevar la cría de ese macho dentro de su vientre. El dorado que vez en el tatuaje es el alma de la cría, el porque te dolió cuando desapareció es simplemente porque dejarte ir a tu cachorro– saber la verdad de eso dolió aún más, prefería volver cinco minutos antes y que Kenny no le contase nada de eso, pero ahora que lo sabía solo deseaba poder encontrar a Eren y arrancarles las bolas.

Levi quiso llorar por lo que había perdido, pero aun así sabia en su inconsciente que lo que Eren había hecho estaba bien, porque él no amaba al dragón ¿verdad?

«––––– –––––»

Ah… suspiro de nuevo. Lo extrañaba, joder como extrañaba a su pareja. Deseaba tanto tener a Rivaille ahora mismo entre sus brazos que de solo pensarlo lejos su corazón dolía. Extrañaba su aroma, su piel, su voz e incluso extrañaba sus gruñidos y ceños fruncidos. Ah… su pareja era tan hermosa.

–Eren– escucho que lo llamaban. No necesitaba girarse a ver quién era, la había escuchado llegar hace cinco minutos y sabía que lo estaba observando desde lejos pensando que él no la veía. Mikasa era su amiga desde que tenía doce años, como dragón el podía comunicarse con ella solo cuando ella también estaba en esa forma y gracias a dios la mujer había estado allí para el cuándo más lo necesito, saberse solo y más encima encerrado en su forma de dragón, casi lo llevaba a la locura los primero meses. Pero cuando ella apareció, el dolor de saberse sin su amigo más querido había mitigado un poco, no completamente pero logro vivir esos años sin él.

–Mikasa– respondió, contándose en el suelo se volvió a mirarla. Ella llevaba un simple y delicado vestido celeste sobre su cuerpo, su piel se veía incluso más pálida que la de Rivaille esa noche bajo la luz de la luna. Rivaille… Gruño, debía dejar de pensar en el por ahora – ¿Necesitas algo? – no quería sonar cortante ni nada pero realmente ahora que Rivaille no estaba, la soledad era mejor que tener a gente a su alrededor queriendo subirle el ánimo o diciéndole que debía de dejar de pensar en un humano.

–Tu madre está preocupada– mucho menos a su madre queriéndolo que se acoplase con Mikasa. Parecía que su madre aun no entendía que Eren no le daría nietos si no era con su pareja y en esos momentos Rivaille estaba a dos pueblos de distancia. Levantándose se acercó a Mikasa, ella era bonita, no podía negarlo. Era el tipo de dragona que volvería loco a cualquier macho por que se aparease con ellos… pero era una lástima que ella lo siguiese queriendo a él cuando Eren ya no quería elegir a nadie más.

–Ella sigue insistiendo en que debo acoplarme contigo– no fue una pregunta pero el como la dragona bajo el rostro fue su confirmación. Suspiro. Su madre no entendía ni cuando le dijo que ya había reclamado a Rivaille como suyo, solo fue peor cuando se enteró que la primera cría no había llegado a formarse. Todavía dolía recordar a Rivaille peleando por querer alcanzar su vientre.

–Sé que no puedes acoplarte conmigo– comenzó ella haciendo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran y se centrase en lo que ella quería decirle –Pero de una forma entiendo por lo que está pasando tu madre Eren, ella quiere nietos, ella quiere que tu formes tu familia– y el igual lo deseaba pero con Rivaille, saberse con una familia con cualquier otra dragona lo enfermaba y no porque ellas fuesen feas ni nada, al contrario las dragonas de por si eran todas de cuerpos definidos y de curvas pero, para Eren no existía otro que no fuese el que llevaba su corazón con él.

– ¿Sabes la razón por la que no puedo acoplarme contigo? – le pregunto comenzando a caminar por el bosque, era una sensación nueva teniendo en cuenta todos los años que estuvo encerrado en su forma de dragón. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza el volvió a hablar –Eso es porque la mitad de mi corazón ya no está conmigo– Mikasa se detuvo a mirarlo con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, su boca esta semi abierta y su expresión era de total sorpresa –Mi corazón no ha sido mío desde que nací, solo tenía dos días de nacido cuando arranque mi propio corazón para dárselo a mi pareja– no necesito decir más para que la dragona supiese que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Eren.

El destino era una perra, pero Eren aprendería a dominarla tarde o temprano. O eso esperaba.

«––––– –––––»

Joder hacía un calor de mierda aun siendo casi media noche. Levi no sabía exactamente que hacia aquí, pero como no tenía a donde más llegar no le quedo más opción que volver al único lugar que conocía en este pueblo, la casa de Irvin. El hombre no había dudado ni preguntado porque esta vez estaba solo, la verdad ni él sabía porque Kenny ahora lo dejaba solo como si ya no importase lo que le pasase. Lo dejaría como unos de sus putos cambios de humor.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en unos de los sofás de la pequeña casa abanicándose con uno de los abanicos de la madre del rubio, que hace tiempo había dejado en la casa. No era lo más masculino pero joder, eso no importaba con el calor que estaba haciendo. El rubio suponía estaba durmiendo en su habitación la verdad no lo había visto después que salió del baño.

Levándose camino hasta la habitación de Irvin, la casa podía tener dos pisos pero las únicas habitaciones habitables eran las del primer piso. La única recamara que había era la de Irvin. JODER.

No es que le molestase dormir con él pero… algo le molestaba con el solo pensar en dormir y que este lo abrasase, sentía un pequeño dolor que le decir que no debía hacerlo que algo malo podía pasar. Pero de nuevo, Levi no era un hombre que se dejase llevar mucho por sus instintos no a menos que se tratase de vida o muerte, y en ese momento se trataba de dormir cómodo o no dormir. Levi prefería mil veces dormir cómodo aun si era con compañía.

Entrando en la habitación encontró al rubio durmiendo en la cama, suspirando tranquilo se acercó a esta. Se subió por el lado en donde el rubio no estaba y se dejó caer feliz, una jodida cama después de días durmiendo en medio del bosque, era la maldita gloria. O lo fue hasta que santo unos brazos rodearle, una boca se apretó contra su cuello y un maldito escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sentía mal estando allí ¿Cómo es que hace unos meses se había sentido tan bien estando entre los fríos brazos de este hombre? Ahora lo único que quería era quitar sus repugnante brazos de su alrededor.

–Irvin– lo llamo tratando de ser amable –necesito dormir ¿podrías soltarme? –trato de ser amable pero contrario a lo que esperaba el hombre comenzó a frotarse contra su trasero. Oh dios no. Su estómago se revolvió, si el hombre no lo dejaba el devolvería todo su maldito estomago en la cama.

–Te extrañe mucho Levi– le susurro contra el oído y un escalofrió de asco lo recorrió mientras un miedo que no recordaba haber sentido antes se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se congelo al sentir más besos en su nuca y en lo que parecieron horas para Levi, Irvin lo dio vuelta en la cama mientras se subía sobre su cuerpo.

Dios que alguien lo ayudase.

«––––– –––––»

Se despertó a media noche cuando un extraño dolor comenzó a expandirse por su pecho, llevándose una mano al pecho su primer pensamiento corrió hacia su pareja _Rivaille._ Antes de que supiese como ya estaba saltando por la ventana mientras se transformaba rápidamente a su semi forma de dragón. En esos días había aprendido a cómo controlar gran parte de sus poderes y también sus diferentes formas, ahora si quería solo podía hacer aparecer sus alas sin tener que cambiar completamente.

Surcando los cielos a gran velocidad voló hasta donde sus instintos le decían estaba su pareja, paso dos pueblos hasta que sintió a su corazón acelerarse y el pequeño choque de electricidad que chocaba contra sus labios. No entendía a que se debía pero su primer pensamiento iba a que alguien estaba atacando a su pareja, si alguien le hacia daño no dejaría ni una sola gota de sangre dentro de sus venas.

Bajando a tierra firme llamo a la sangre de su pareja, la respuesta fue instantánea. Tres calles abajo y dos a la izquierda, segunda casa, primer piso, la única habitación. Corriendo rápidamente rogó a todos los dioses que su pareja estuviese bien. A esas horas de la noche no había mucha gente pero a todos los que lo vio el parecía un lunático corriendo sin camisa por las calles además de descalzo. Pero no es como si a Eren le importase, su pareja estaba en primer lugar. Rivaille siempre estaba en el frente de sus necesidades.

O eso era hasta que llego a la casa. Y lo vio, no exactamente sufriendo.

«––––– –––––»

– ¡No! – le grito cuando este trato de besarlo pero no necesito decirlo, cuando Irvin había estado a solo centímetros de besarlo una chispa de electricidad apareció. Sorprendido el rubio volvió a trata pero cuando llego al mismo punto la chispa volvió y más fuerte.

Y todo se fue a la mierda cuando a la fuerza el hombre choco su boca con la de Levi. Irvin voló por la cama aterrizando en el suelo mientras que Levi logro girarse en la cama para devolver todo su maldito estomago en el suelo. El contacto de la boca del rubio que en algún momento había sido dulce ahora le sabía puro estiércol.

Que alguien lo ayudase porque Levi no comprendía que mierda estaba pasando.

«––––– –––––»

Saliendo de la casa de Irvin por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, su noche había sido una mierda después de lo que sucedió. Pero tan compasivo como era el rubio le dijo que no necesitaba que le explicase que estaba pasando, ya que según había dicho Irvin, el cuerpo de Levi lo estaba rachando completamente. Sabía lo que este estaba tratando de decir pero, saber que ya no podría siquiera compartir algo con otra persona que no fuera Eren lo tenía perplejo y confundido. Ademas las cosas solo fueron peor después, cada vez que el rubio trato tocarlo, su cuerpo dolía con el solo contacto, ¿que tan retorcido eso?

Pero de nuevo, si quería más información tendría que comenzar por buscar a Kenny o simple y llanamente ir donde Eren y preguntarle que mierda estaba pasando. Aunque presentía que el moreno no lo querría ver ni en pelea de perros. Menos después de la forma en que los había echado hacen semanas.

Caminando por las calles se auto convenció de que todo estaba bien, que nada podía salir mal. Que fuera como fueran las cosas el encontraría la solución a este problema o mínimo podría volver a conversar con Eren… si, todo estaba bien…

Todo estaba bien, o así era hasta que una castaña cabeza resalto en medio de toda esa gran multitud. Levi se hizo paso en medio de toda esa gente sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que ese corto cabello castaño estaba más cerca, su cuerpo comenzó a latir por todos los lado donde hace semanas el moreno lo había tocado. Pero bueno, eso era en todos lados. Jadeando, y no exactamente de cansancio, apresuro el paso en medio de toda esa gente y cuando creyó que no lograría alcanzarlo lo llamo, o mejor dicho grito su nombre.

– ¡Eren! – su garganta dolió por el esfuerzo pero cualquier tipo de dolor se fue e incluso la gente desapareció de su vista cuando los verde azulados ojos de Eren se giraron buscándolo entre la multitud. Por un segundo pensó en esconderse al verlo, pero su cuerpo actuó antes de poder hacer otra cosa y mientras terminaba de acortar el espacio que los separaba se dio cuenta de varios cambios. El primero y más notorio, su cabello. Se mordió los labios cuando toda ese moreno rostro se giró en su dirección.

El antes largo cabello de Eren ahora apenas cubría sus orejas, algunos mechones caían desordenados sobre su rostro y de alguna forma Levi encontró al moreno aún más guapo que antes, su masculino rostro no sonreía pero eso no quitaba la dulzura de su mirada. Levi lo sabía, Eren trataba de ocultar su deseo por ir hacia él y que el moreno se reprimiese lo molestaba. El quería, deseaba y anhelaba que ese hombre se acercara lo abrazase y besase como hace semanas tras la cascada, su cuerpo se derretía por sentir una de sus grandes manos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Pero eso solo duro hasta que vio a la mujer junto a su amante.

Corrección, ¿ex-amante?

Un gruñido subió por su pecho y se arremolinó con un fiero deseo de matar en su garganta, no quería creer, ni saber por qué la pelinegra estaba aferrada firmemente al brazo de Eren pero solo verla allí, curvilínea y hermosa junto a SU Eren lo tenía masticando ladrillos. Sus dientes se apretaron cuando la muy perra le sonrió mientras frente a sus ojos enredaba sus dedos con los de Eren, quien solo miraba a Levi como si no entendiese que es lo que hacía "él" allí. Oh hombre, Levi tenía claro quién era el que sobrara aquí… y no era precisamente él.

Y estaba claro que ninguno de ellos sabía que decir. La pelinegra simplemente siguió sonriendo mientras apretaba el brazo de Eren contra sus senos, Levi tenía una grandes ganas de agarrarla por sus negros cabellos mientras la arrastraba por todo el camino y Eren, oh Eren parecía no saber la guerra que mantenían la pelinegra con Levi. A veces el idiota de Eren era eso, un grandísimo Idiota con mayúscula.

Olvidándose de la mujer volvió su mirada al moreno quien parecía querer preguntar algo, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para formularla. Levi le sonrió suavemente notando como sus ojos azules verdosos por fin hacían contacto real con los suyos. Deseo, anhelo y necesidad brillaron en los hermosos ojos de su dragón; que no daría Levi por cumplir cada uno de ellos. Pero eso solo duro hasta que los hermosos ojos del dragón se posaron en algo tras Levi. Rivaille no necesito mirar tras él cuando la mirada en Eren cambio, cuando la muralla de fría indiferencia apareció en sus dolidos ojos.

– ¿Es un conocido tuyo, Levi? – La ronca voz de Irvin tras su espalda confirmo sus sospechas. Cerro los ojos por el dolor cuando el rubio toco su hombro; joder ¿el hombre no recordaba que eso dolía como una perra? Pero la fría furia que vio correr por el rostro de Eren quien miraba fijamente donde estaba la mano de Irvin dolió mas en su corazón que el dolor físico. Podía verlo en sus ojos, veía claramente los celos en su mirada, en su postura e incluso lo veía en como sus manos se cerraban fuertemente, la pelinegra frunció el ceño por el dolor en sus manos unidas. Si le rompía los dedos Levi se reiría en su cara, una lástima que no pasara.

–Soy Eren Jaeger, un amigo de la infancia– dijo el moreno sonriendo cortes pero fríamente. Levi sintió su corazón llorar por dentro, Eren no era su amigo, hace semanas, en la cascada que el moreno había dejado de ser su amigo y aunque había sido Levi quien quiso irse para volver junto a un hombre que realmente no amaba, las amistosas palabras de Eren dolieron mucho más que un golpe directo en el rostro. Sintió mas que vio a Irvin a su lado, no podía mirarlo ya que sus ojos estaban fijo en el hombre que se había llevado todo de él, Levi sentía que si él no estuviese ya enamorado de Eren, realmente podría llegar a odiarlo por su actitud para con él.

–Irvin Smith, un amigo también– la calmada voz del rubio era suave y masculina, seguro que no solo a él lo había engatusado con ella, pero eso era algo que en Levi ya no funcionaba, para Levi la única voz que volvería a hacer a su cuerpo encenderse de pasión seria la del hombre frente a él. El hombre que lo estaba ignorando sin dar ninguna segunda mirada en su dirección.

Irvin dejo de tocarlo caminando tranquilamente hasta ponerse a un lado de Levi, pero por más que el rubio quisiese llamar la atención de Levi, Levi no podía apartar sus ojos de Eren. Tenía miedo de que si apartaba solo un segundo su mirada Eren desaparecería en un segundo como esa vez junto a la cascada, como la última vez que lo vio.

–Eren, debemos seguir– Mikasa hablo suavemente mientras volvía a apretar el brazo del otro contra sus senos. Levi mordió sus labios de pura impotencia al verlos. Eren se giró a verla y sonriéndole cariñosamente asintió con su cabeza.

–Bueno, debemos irnos– afirmo el moreno quien sonriendo ahora fríamente se giró a mirarlos, Levi odio esa mirada, odio ese momento y por sobre todo se odio a si mismo ya que sabía que todo esto era su culpa, él tuvo todo del moreno una noche, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse con lo que Mikasa ahora tenía pero de nuevo, había sido Levi quien le dio la espalda a su corazón y decidió dejarlo. Ahora solo estaba pagando por lo que el mismo rechazo hace semanas –Mikasa está desesperada por encontrar una flor de loto–

–Oh, ¿La comestible? – Irvin pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido, Levi no entendía una jodida de toda esta conversación –La flor del olvido– concluyo ahora si llamando su atención, girando bruscamente su rostro encontró la sonrisa fácil en Irvin quien se giró a mirarlo mientras se encogía de hombros. Enojado volvió la mirada a la mujer quien le sonrió triunfante y después al moreno quien sonría forzado.

–S-si– dudo el moreno quien volvió su mirada un segundo a la pelinegra a su lado.

–Eren fue dejado por su pareja, por lo que comerá de la flor para poderle olvidarle y así poder casarnos en la próxima luna…– Rivaille por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era el rechazo y saber lo que se sentía no lo tenía ni por asomo un poco menos adolorido de lo que pensaba seria. Sentía a su corazón siendo desgarrado por las palabras de la pelinegra, sentía que todo lo que él era se estaba desarmando, que todo lo que había compartido con Eren le estaba siendo arrebatado y dolía, dolía como una maldita perra dentro de su pecho.

Sin poder apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos azules verdosos de su dragón, rogo porque este comprendiese que no era eso lo que Eren realmente deseaba. Que estaba haciendo mal al querer compartir su vida con otra persona que no fuera Levi, que no fuera su pareja. Pero cuando vio la ferviente determinación en su mirada supo que no había nada que hacer, pero de nuevo, Levi cuando se sentía acorralado actuaba sin pensar…

–No puedes hacer eso– susurro tan bajo que solo los dos dragones pudieron escucharlo, Mikasa se enderezo rápidamente apretando más fuerte el brazo del moreno mientras que Eren solo lo observo expectante con los ojos brillando esperando por alguna señal de Levi –No puedes casarte con ella cuando tu corazón está dentro de mí– la mala elección de palabras borro cualquier tipo de esperanza en los ojos azules. Levi sabía que sus palabras eran egoístas y frías, pero él era como era, no podía hacer nado contra ello.

–Eso es algo que no se puede remediar, pero eso no me une necesariamente a ti Levi– Eren le sonrió pero la alegría que ese gesto quería mostrar no logro llegar a sus hermosos ojos que simplemente seguían sufriendo por dentro. Dando dos pasos hacia adelante Levi descubrió su pecho dejando al descubierto el lugar donde su piel mostraba la fina cicatriz rosa pálido, apretando los dientes desafío con la mirada a su dragón.

–Entonces llévatelo– gruño sintiendo como las desagradables lagrimas caían por sus ojos –Llévatelo y has que deje de doler cuando tu no estas cerca– gimió mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de evitar que los sollozos saliesen de su boca –Sácalo entes de que me sienta más vacío y desgarrado por no haberme quedado contigo ese día en la cascada– rogó dejando todo su orgullo de lado mientras se caía sobre sus rodillas frente a su dragón. Levantando la mirada fijo sus ojos en los contrarios, cuando vio la negación escrita en su cara supo que no tenía otra opción –Si no lo haces tú– susurro sacando la daga que estaba oculta en su bota –Lo haré yo– empuñándola firmemente la acerco sobre su pecho.

Un fuerte gruñido y un dolor en su muñeca fue lo único que sintió antes de que su cuerpo colapsase y todo se volviese negro. Quizás Eren finalmente se llevaría su corazón... con los sentimientos de Levi dentro de él.

* * *

_¡Lo siento! de verdad lo siento, se que debía publicar ayer pero no pude, _

_el capitulo no quería salir. *llora*_

_Lamento si algunas lo esperaban para ayer... _

_Volviendo a lo que me trae hoy aquí :3 _

_Espero de todo corazón que este cap sea de su agrado..._

_Aun que en verdad lo dudo XDD es mucho drama para mi TwT _

_Como todas las semanas agradezco a los que me dejar review's! _

**_Ame8910, ChibiGoreItaly, Leyanasama, hbl, WakaiSenshi, Shinju Meinu, asthartea, Azula Rivaille y Tropico_**

_corazones con Eren's en tanga(?) para ustedes :DD _

_agradezco de todo corazón que les gustara mi lemon anterior *corazones* _

_No puedo decir que es el primero... pero si lo es respecto a los dragones _

_¿eso vale no?_

_jajaj bueno mis hermosas lectoras nos vemos el otro fin de semana_

_Sábado o domingo(?)_

_DarkEmi_

_Pd: ¿Quieren reconciliación con Lemon? ñwñ_


	6. Dragón

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Dragón violador(?)

* * *

El miedo corrió rápidamente por su cuerpo al ver como Rivaille sacaba una daga de su bota y la apuntaba directo sobre su propio corazón. _No_ algo grito dentro de su mente. _No de nuevo._ El miedo pasó a la desesperación y luego no supo cómo logro alejar la daga de las manos de su pareja, mucho menos como es que ahora estaba volando en el cielo con el hombre inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Tenía que protegerlo, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Aun cuando la seguridad de Rivaille fuera mejor lejos de él. Apartado de Eren.

«––––– –––––»

Sentía su cuerpo sobre una mullida superficie, supuso que una cama pero lo que más le agradaba de todo eso era el cuerpo caliente que se apretaba contra su espalda. No necesitaba que le dijesen quien era, Levi lo sabía.

Esos brazos, esa respiración contra su nuca, esa piel caliente contra la suya, esa pierna entre las suyas, esa mano acariciando la piel de sus muslos, todo de ese ser que se encontraba a su espalda era algo que Levi nunca olvidaría. Su cuerpo había sido marcado por ese hombre, nadie podría hacerle dudar de quien era.

–Eren– lo llamo bajo, acariciando con su voz su nombre, quería que el supiese que esta vez no estaba mintiendo, que ahora estaba realmente allí por él. Que esta vez ya no había otro hombre en medio de ellos… Que esta vez, Levi estaba dispuesto a entregarse.

El gruñido que recibió en respuesta no supo si lo asusto o lo encendió primero, pero estaba claro que todo en él había respondido al moreno, las manos de Eren se apretaron sobre su piel causándole un poco de dolor. Gimió bajo y gracias a ello logo que Eren lo soltase, su mano volvió a su piel pero ahora lo acariciaba suavemente, incluso podría decir que con cariño.

Dejo que su cuerpo sintiese las caricias, dejo que este volviese a recordar al hombre que le reclamaba y tenía su corazón. Porque podía decir que Eren era el dueño de su corazón y no solo lo decía literal, Levi sentía que sus sentimientos estaban completamente cautivados por el hombre tras él. Lentamente se movió contra el suave rose de las caricias, su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo y eso contrario a lo que hubiese pensado semanas atrás, ahora no lo molestaba, al contrario podía incluso decir que le agradaba. Inclinando la cabeza dejo su cuello libre para que los cálidos labios de Eren comenzasen a mordisquear o besarle, lo que prefiriese él.

Con una calma que no había sentido la vez anterior, Eren se tomó el tiempo de acariciarlo y besarlo, su piel estaba caliente y su cuerpo hace mucho que ya estaba listo para recibirlo. Pero Eren solo continuaba besándolo con una calma que poco a poco se llevaba toda la excitación de Levi. De alguna manera sentía que el hombre tras el solo estaba abrazándolo como despedida, y ese pensamiento lo aterraba tanto como para congelar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Girándose, quedo frente al moreno.

Su garganta se apretó al verlo con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por sus sonrojadas y húmedas mejillas. Guiándose por su instinto beso sus mejillas, bebiendo y borrando sus tristes lágrimas. Levi no quería a esta persona, no quería al Eren que lloraba en silencio sin decirle que era lo que estaba pasando; él quería al Eren testarudo y confianzudo que había hecho que Levi se enamorase de él.

–Eren– lo llamo nuevamente, pronuncio su nombre repetidas veces haciéndole ver con ello que él solo quería llamarlo a él, que Levi solo quería a su Eren. Movió lentamente sus labios por sus mejillas para después suave, posarlos sobre la boca de su pareja.

_Su pareja. _

Sí, Levi ahora se daba cuenta que por mucho que lo evitase ya no había forma de volver a negarlo. Levi ya no podría ver a otro hombre como veía a Eren, el moreno seria su único de ahora en adelante.

–Rivaille– la voz ronca del moreno se escuchó quebrada al tiempo que seguía con sus ojos cerrado y acariciando aun con su mano derecha la cadera de Levi bajo el cubre-cama. Tenía unas terribles ganas de pedirle que le contase que estaba pasando – ¿Sabes porque estaba con Mikasa en el pueblo? – el susurro contra sus labios hizo que su boca se arrugase con solo escuchar el nombre de la otra mujer y el recuerdo del porque estaba allí solo hizo que su estómago se revolviese.

–Si– musito, separándose de él. Eren por primera vez abrió sus cristalinos ojos para observarlo aun en medio de las lágrimas. Levi sintió a su corazón dar un brinco de dolor y antes de que supiese que estaba haciendo, guio sus manos hacia el rostro moreno y seco como pudo las lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos que para él, de ahora en adelante no debían volver a llevar tal horroroso adorno.

–Se supone que te fuiste por otro hombre, no entiendo entonces porque hiciste algo tan peligroso como querer… – pero no continuo, cerrando los ojos arrugo la nariz como si solo pensarlo lograra que su cabeza doliese.

–Ya no existe otra persona y lo hice porque tú eres mío– afirmo firmemente. Sostuvo la impresionada mirada de Eren cuando este los abrió para observarlo, Levi no quería seguir mintiendo. Él siempre supo que algo se le estaba ocultando, que Kenny lo mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de este pueblo por alguna razón y vagamente recordaba haber querido volver la primera semana que se fue de esa casa. Pero de nuevo, Kenny lo había impedido de mil maneras y la resignación a no volver había hecho que año tras año Levi se olvidase o mejor dicho él se cerrase a recordar la etapa de su niñez –Tengo tu corazón y egoísta como soy, ahora solo puedes verme y tenerme solo a mí ¿estamos claro? – termino de decir notando como lentamente el brillo volvía a los ojos de Eren, una suave risa hizo que incluso el sonriese un poco.

–Lo estamos– dijo Eren para después acercar su boca y cerrar el trato con un beso que fue dulce y suave.

Después de eso simplemente se acurrucaron juntos para dormir, el sentirse por primera vez compartiendo algo más allá que sus cuerpos se sentían bien, se sentía correcto.

«––––– –––––»

–Estas equivocado– Levi trato de mil maneras evitar que las palabras de esa mujer entrasen en su mente. _No la escuches, no lo hagas_. Se repetía mentalmente tratando por todos los medios de no procesar ninguna de las mentiras que seguramente estaría diciendo –Eren solo está contigo por su corazón, no lo olvides Rivaille– como queriendo que Levi la escuchase la mujer se acercó a él para decirle las palabras en el oído.

–Deberías tratarme diferente– murmuro tranquilo, aunque realmente no se sintiese así. En esa maldita casa todos eran más fuertes y mejores que él, pero Levi tenía algo mucho más grande que ellos, su maldito orgullo. Y hasta el momento el único que lograba verlo tras él era Eren –Su nieto podría estar creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo– dijo llevando una mano sobre su vientre, aunque estaba claro que eso era más falso que Levi diciendo que era mujer, pero la mujer no podría saberlo a ciencia cierta.

–E-eso no es verdad– dudo, ¡dudo! Levi quería reírse en la cara de la mujer por la forma en que su actitud había cambiado. Pero conteniéndose solo le sonrió y después le dio la espalda para salir de la cocina, cuando Eren volviese tendría que hablar claramente sobre la jodida actitud que estaba teniendo Carla con él. La mujer parecía odiarlo y Levi no comprendía por qué –Bueno, por lo menos ahora estas siendo útil para algo, pero recuerda esa es la única razón por la que Eren estará contigo de ahora en adelante– pero esta vez sus palabras no le hicieron el más mínimo daño. Levi comprendió que las palabras de ella eran solo para que dudase y se separase de Eren, algo que no ocurriría con sus palabras.

«––––– –––––»

Caminando en medio de la noche se acercó a una cueva en donde una pelinegra la esperaba sentada en el suelo. Se saludaron con un abrazo y sentándose una frente a la otra, se miraron buscando en la mirada de la otra saber si estaban juntas en esto.

–Él dijo que estaba esperando una cría–comenzó la mujer que recién había llegado. La más joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, después un coraje y rencor oscilaron en sus negros ojos. Se suponía que el enano solo debería haberse quedado hasta que los poderes de Eren hubiesen sido liberados, pero nadie había pensado que estos estarían libres cuando se hubiesen unido de forma carnal.

–Debemos alejarlo de Eren para que lo pierda– todos los dragones sabían que una vez una cría estuviese en el vientre, la pareja no podrían estar separada por más de dos días ya que la cría necesitaba de la energía vital de ambos progenitores. Separarse dentro de los seis meses que duraba la gestación podría provocar la muerte de la cría o del mismo progenitor que le llevase en su cuerpo.

–Él ya no confía en mí y creo que tampoco en ti, por lo que va a ser complicado– dijo la mujer mayor mientras apretaba sus manos y cada pocos minutos miraba tras su espalda como si esperase a que alguien apareciese y las descubriese en medio de la noche dentro de esa cueva. El miedo la aterraba al pensar en que Eren podría escucharlas y después alejarlas, pero el saber que esto era por su bien, la enceguecía.

–Solo nos queda una opción– la pelinegra se giró y buscando dentro de un bolso que no había visto allí, saco un libro grande que la mayor ya conocía y verlo de nuevo en su vida solo podía significar problemas –Este es el libro de mi abuela, ella me dijo antes de morir que una vez Eren pudiese volver a su forma humana, podría buscar en el todo lo que yo quisiese para hacerlo mío sin que nadie interviniese, incluso su pareja– la pelinegra sonrió perturbando a la mayor al ver como poco a poco la más joven parecía ir perdiendo su cordura.

–No creo que sea necesario llegar tan lejos, Mikasa– comenzó tratando de volver e intentar no ir por el lado que seguramente traería más tragedias que posibles soluciones. Mikasa era solo una niña comparada a ella que llevaba años en esta tierra, Mikasa tampoco sabía todos los males que ese estúpido libro había llevado a cabo. Pero la vez en que vio a la abuela de Mikasa usarlo solo tragedias habían ocurrido en esa familia, comenzando por el hecho de que los padres de la muchacha habían fallecidos, ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar la abuela de Mikasa para que su hechizo funcionara.

–Quiero a Eren, Carla. Además de que estoy segura que yo lo haré más feliz que ese enano– dijo ferviente mientras hojeaba las muchas páginas de ese libro. Carla la observo rogando a todos los cielos que esto no estuviese tan mal, ella tampoco quería a Rivaille pero en estos momentos estaba creyendo en las palabras que Grisha había dicho tiempo atrás.

_No sabemos porque Rivaille se fue de la casa, quizás el nunca quiso irse. No debes odiarlo Carla, él es solo un niño y te guste o no, él ya está emparejado a nuestro hijo. _

Quiso creer en las palabras de su pareja pero cuando Grisha había vuelto con Rivaille, Kenny simplemente aclaro que Rivaille le pidió que se fueran; que el ya no era feliz en esa casa llena de seres que ya no quería. Las palabras dolieron, porque contrario a lo que seguramente Rivaille pensaba… ella lo había amado igual que a Eren, ella había cuidado de ambos cuando niños. Ella había dado todo de sí porque no les faltase nada junto con Grisha. ¿Pero que gano a cambio? Solo que el pelinegro se fuese sin dar las gracias y desapareciese dejando a su hijo solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Una dragona era de por si sobre protectora con sus crías. Y antes de que ella se diese cuenta el rencor que Eren no guardo por su pareja ella lo concentro y poco a poco se convirtió en desprecio. Podía decir sin mentir que detestaba al pelinegro pero aun así en el fondo sabía que nunca llegaría a odiarlo, porque aun recordaba las suaves risas y sonrisas que esos dos cuando bebes le provocaron y que aun la llenaban de calidez cuando lo recordaba.

Y fueron esos recuerdos los que la hicieron comprender que estaba haciendo mal. Mirando a Mikasa se dio cuenta que ella a lo mejor no podría salvar a la pelinegra pero haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para salvar a _sus _hijos.

«––––– –––––»

Camino tranquilamente por la cabaña hasta la habitación en donde seguramente estaría Eren aun durmiendo, pero fue cuando paso por el lado de la ventana que vio a Kenny fuera de la casa, lo observo por unos momento viendo que el hombre solo se encontraba de pie en medio del patio pero en unos segundo el hombre se giró encontrándose con su mirada. Levi hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y Kenny solo sonrió.

Levi sabía que aunque Eren se lo llevase a algún lugar lejano de alguna forma Kenny los encontraría, no es que ellos tuviesen algún vínculo ni nada pero quizás Kenny tuviese algún tipo de hechizo sobre él ya que siempre lograba encontrarlo. Salió por la puerta que estaba cerca y se acercó al hombre ya que este le había hecho un gesto para que fuera con él.

–Pensé que habías dicho que no volverías a este lugar– fue lo primero que le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, Levi hizo un gento como restándole importancia a sus palabras, no quería hablar de ello –Entonces planeas quedarte– no fue una pregunta por lo que Levi no se vio obligado a contestar solo se concentró en mirar hacia los árboles y de vez en cuando el cielo ¿desde cuándo estas pequeñas cosas eran tan hermosas? Quizás era am… –Entonces necesitas saber algunas cosas que esta familia te esta ocultado– Girándose hacia el hombre lo observo como si tuviese dos cabezas, ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando este hombre? –Sígueme te contare algunas cosas– adentrándose en el bosque Kenny no lo espero dándole a entender que si quería lo siguiese.

Levi estaba seguro de que lo que escuchase allí solo dependía de él en si las creía o no. Pero conociendo a Kenny sabía que aunque le doliese el hombre solo le diría la verdad, como siempre lo había hecho ¿no?

«––––– –––––»

–Quiero irme– fue lo primero que escucho al entrar en la habitación. Rivaille lo esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y su mirada vacía y fría le decía que algo realmente malo había pasado para que esas crueles palabras estuviesen saliendo por su boca. Sin perder la calma que por dentro ya había perdido se acercó a su pareja olfateando el aire, pero contrario a lo que pensaba solo el olor de Rivaille y el propio estaban en la habitación.

– ¿A qué viene eso? estaba seguro que te quedarías aquí conmigo– a solo un metro de distancia observo todo de su pareja, desde su cabello negro hasta la forma rígida en la que se encontraba sentando. Estaba seguro que alguien había metido mentiras en su cabeza y no saber el nombre de la persona estaba haciendo que sus instintos y su sed de venganza se precipitaran y su cuerpo cambiara parcialmente.

–Me di cuenta que en realidad no soy necesario en este lugar. Que haber vuelto fue la peor decisión que cometí– el daño que esas palabras estaban causando dentro de Eren eran tan fuertes que sintió a su dragón acurrucarse herido dentro de él. Acercándose al pelinegro lo obligo a levantar la mirada, su mirada enojada por haberlo tocado fue lo que hizo que rabia hirviera por sus venas.

–Dime quien te ha hecho cambiar de parecer– gruño entre dientes tan bajo que incluso a él le impresiono que Rivaille lo escuchase. Rivaille aparto de un manotazo la mano de Eren de su mentón, parándose en toda su altura levanto la mirada. Y dijo las palabras que se llevaron todo el buen juicio de Eren.

–Nadie me ha dicho nada, solo me di cuenta que realmente no te quiero– la frialdad con que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su pareja se llevaron todo el aire de sus pulmones y también su razonamiento. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo su dragón tomo el control y su lado animal se encargó del resto.

«––––– –––––»

Vio como la impresión adorno el rostro del moreno, también como su cara se transformaba y sus ojos verdes cambiaban a un dorado y un brillo casi animal apareció en ellos. Moviéndose rápidamente hizo caso a su instinto de alejarse del moreno pero eso pareció solo encender más el brillo en los dorados. En un segundo estaba cerca de la puerta y al siguiente estaba de cara contra la pared.

Gimió de dolor ya que su cabeza se golpeó un poco con la brusquedad con que fue presionado. Pronto sus alertas se encendieron al sentir una lengua acariciar su cuello en el mismo lugar en donde Eren había bebido de él semanas atrás. Solo rogaba con que no lo mordiese de nuevo.

–Déjame ir Eren– trato de llamarlo pero la fría risa que sonó tras su espalda le dijeron que eso no pasaría. El miedo se apodero de Levi cuándo su ropa comenzó romperse sin que nadie lo tocase, Eren tenía las manos de Levi tras su espalda y se las afirmaba fuertemente para que no escapase. Totalmente desnudo miro aterrorizado sobre su hombro y entonces se dio cuenta que Eren realmente no era Eren.

Era el dragón.

Su respiración se aceleró por el miedo que esa criatura le inspiraba. Levi quería huir de él, sentirlo tras su espalda estaba haciendo que dudase de salir con vida de allí, la criatura tras él no tenía ningún parecido a Eren y lo peor es que la culpa de todo la tenía Levi por haber dicho cosas que no sentía y que hicieron salir al dragón de Eren.

–P-por fin– dijo el dragón tras su espalda provocando que Levi temblara de miedo al oírlo –S-serás mío– cuando la mano del dragón acaricio su garganta Levi sintió deseos de llorar y gritar por Eren, pero incluso si estaba cagado de miedo su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse ya que seguía siendo el cuerpo de Eren quien lo tocaba y se odio por caer tan bajo.

La mano llena de largas y gruesas garras bajaron lentamente por su pecho causándole escalofríos, su cuerpo se arqueaba y sin quererlo Levi gimió, sentía su cuerpo hormiguear por donde el dragón lo tocaba y cuando esa mano bajo más allá de su ombligo y acaricio con sus garras su bello sintió su pene llenarse y endurecerse de golpe. Sin pensarlo su cuerpo se puso en posición y empujo su culo contra la entrepierna del dragón. Sintió su entrada contraerse y como las lágrimas de impotencia bajaban por sus rostro.

Pero de nuevo todo pensamiento se fue de su mente cuando el dragón agarro su pene y sin miramientos lo mordió en cuello. Grito de placer-dolor y antes de que pudiese procesar lo que estaba pasando se estaba corriendo, su mente se quedó en blanco y deseo quedarse allí y no volver a donde estaba.

Sintió a su cuerpo ser alzado y abrió los ojos que en algún minuto cerró, su cuerpo fue tirado contra la cama y sin fuerzas de luchar contra alguien a quien imposiblemente le ganaría, se dejó hacer por el dragón. Sus manos fueron alzadas sobre su cabeza imposibilitándolo de dar cualquier tipo de golpe a la criatura sobre él, sus piernas se abrieron sin fuerza cuando el dragón lo tomo de los muslos. Con la mirada perdida en el techo y el cuello latiéndole suavemente se preguntó si el dragón realmente iría hasta el final.

Su respuesta llego cuando el cuerpo desnudo del dragón se acomodó entre sus piernas. Cerro los ojos tratando por todos los medio de alejar su mente de este momento, pero fue imposible cuando la corona del pene del dragón se apretó contra su entrada, sus piernas fueron levantadas por los brazos morenos y segundos después su cuerpo se abrió para él. Satisfecha la criatura se dejó ir todo el camino dentro de su cuerpo.

Levi siseo, no de dolor ya que lo quisiese o no su cuerpo seguía correspondiendo a la criatura, pero aun así la sensación seguía siendo nueva para él, era su segunda vez intimidando de esta manera y aun que seguía siendo con la misma persona ahora lo sentía completamente vacío. No había nada allí más que el mero acto. Abriendo los ojos observo a la criatura frente a él, tenía los ojos apretados como si estuviese en el séptimo cielo y sus manos estaban acunando el culo de Levi, sosteniendo para que no se moviese.

Levi observo hacia abajo notando el contraste de sus pieles, observo el cuerpo del hombre que ahora lo estaba poseyendo y sin poderlo evitar su pecho se apretó y el aire comenzó a hacérsele escaso. Su respiración se aceleró un poco cuando las caderas del dragón comenzaron a mecerse lento pero firme. Si no fuese por sus manos sobre su cabeza se hubiese dado duro contra el respaldo.

Esta vez cuando sus miradas se encontraron vio la verdadera naturaleza del dragón, no importase cuanto Levi rogase por que la criatura lo dejase ir, este no lo haría ya que se encontraba herido y la única forma de mostrarse fuerte y dominante era tomándolo aun cuando Levi no quisiese. Pero no importase cuanto el no quisiese…

Grito cuando una envestida fue más fuerte que las anteriores, esta había tocado algo dentro de su cuerpo que -incluso cuando estaba tratando de ignorar que lo estaban jodiendo- lo había hecho responder a las demandas del dragón. Movió su cadera tratando de cambiar de posición pero las fuertes manos del moreno lo obligaron a volver a su lugar y por más que quiso evitar sus gemidos de placer, su cuerpo termino por derretirse.

Trato de mover sus manos pero aun cuando el dragón no se las sostenía estas no se movieron de donde estaban, gimió de nuevo ya que lo único que podía hacer era seguir apretando sus piernas en torno al moreno.

Su boca fue asaltada por la del dragón y contra todo su buen juicio, se encontró respondiéndole de la misma o incluso más apasionada forma que la del dragón. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, se enroscaban y se chupaban una contra la otra, uno que otro mordico los izo gemir pero nada parecía hacer que uno de los diese marcha atrás. Levi se había rendido al placer y aun que se arrepintiese después, ahora simplemente no sabía otra cosa más que responderle a su dragón.

Se separaron jadeantes y sus cuerpos ya estaban sudando. El dragón sobre su cuerpo se apodero de su cuello nuevamente y cuando Levi pensó que lo mordería de nuevo este siguió bajando hasta sus erguidos pezones. No pudo hacer nada contra las descargas eléctricas que recorrieron su cuerpo, gimió fuerte mientras todo ese placer combinado se apoderaba de su cuerpo y finalmente todo se convertía en una liberación tan fuerte que lo dejo con la garganta adolorida.

El dragón sobre el de repente arrugo la cara y cuando parpadeo uno de sus ojos se volvió verde esmeralda. Por un segundo Levi creyó ver a Eren pero solo fue un segundo ya que el dragón gruño y sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados. Acelerando sus envestidas vio como el placer se apoderaba del ser sobre su cuerpo.

Sintió como la caliente semilla del dragón comenzaba a llenarlo y como nuevamente el dorado tatuaje se formaba en su vientre cuando el dragón lo toco. La necesidad de querer tocarlo se apodero de nuevo de él y esta vez sus manos fueron guiadas por mismo dragón a su vientre pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarse la mano se apretó en su muñeca, levantando la mirada vio de nuevo el verde esmeralda pero esta vez estaba en ambos ojos.

–No– jadeo Eren, porque estaba seguro por el brillo en esos ojos que era el moreno y no el dragón – ¡No! – grito esta vez cuando Levi aun a pesar de la negativa quiso tocar el tatuaje. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Levi termino gritando de dolor cuando Eren salió rápidamente de su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo y Levi se acurrucaba en la cama.

El dolor solo duro unos segundos pero fue ver al moreno sentado en el suelo tratando de alejarse de la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza, lo que dolió incluso más. Sintiéndose vacío no solo físicamente se sentó en la cama y observo al moreno. Eren estaba sentado en el suelo con sus manos ocultando su rostro pero lo que atrapo la mirada de Levi fue ver que el miembro del moreno era más grande de lo normal. Podía decir claramente que la base era del porte de su muñeca pero después se volvía del porte de su puño, ¿cómo eso había cabido dentro de su cuerpo? no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que no le hacía daño.

Negando con su cabeza se acurruco en la cama tapándose con las mantas revueltas que no se habían ensuciado, solo fue cuando sintió a Eren irse de la habitación que dejo las lágrimas correr por su rostro, no lloro por que el moreno perdiese el control de su dragón o que incluso la criatura lo hubiese obligado en un principio, lloro porque se sentía solo y vacío; era la segunda vez que Eren no lo dejaba tocar el tatuaje y ahora que sabía lo que significaba el dolor solo fue más grande.

Ahora estaba claro que Eren realmente no quería tener una familia con él, quizás el problema era que Levi no era lo suficiente bueno para él. Quizás, Levi simplemente debía irse del lugar como lo había planeado.

«––––– –––––»

Después de que Eren saliese de la habitación ese día, no lo volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente. Decir que trato de irse de la cabaña, no sería verdad ya que trato toda la noche poder escapar. Solo que siempre que llegaba al bosque y caminaba por largos caminos siempre terminaba volviendo a la cabaña, podía caminar en línea recta o girar en medio del bosque en dirección contraria pero siempre terminaba volviendo a la jodida cabaña. Pero después de horas se dio por vencido. Sabia de sobra que esto era obra de Eren, pero incluso sabiéndolo no podía dejar de intentarlo hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana y por culpa del cansancio y falta de sueño fue que termino entrando en la cabaña y se tendió en la cama.

Se despertó al día siguiente cuando el ruido de alguien caminando de un lado para otro lo despertó, no necesito levantar la cabeza de la almohada para saber quién era. Pero aun así se levantó de la cama y vistiéndose aún bajo la atenta mirada del moreno fue que una vez vestido le repitió las palabras del día anterior

–Quiero irme– y esta vez, Levi realmente deseaba irse.

«––––– –––––»

Ver a su pareja allí de pie enfrentándolo aun cuando sabía que su dragón podía tomar el control de nuevo solo le hacía pensar que el hombre era muy estúpido o jodidamente valiente, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que Rivaille era de todo menos estúpido.

– ¿Porque? – pregunto dolido. Sabía que alguien había metido mentiras en su mente pero el que Levi no confiase en el dolía.

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – la ironía en su voz rompió algo dentro de él, sabía que el dejar a su dragón salir había estado mal, que seguramente la criatura dentro de él le había hecho daño físicamente pero aun así Eren sabía que el Dragón dentro de él estaba arrepentido. La criatura incluso se alejó de Eren y ahora solo lo sentía acurrucado en alguna parte dentro de él.

–Siento lo de ayer– dijo bajando la mirada y de verdad lo sentía, pero sus disculpas sonaban tan simples que incluso él no se compadecería con ellas.

– ¿Y piensas que con esas jodidas disculpas me sentare y te perdonare? – vio el brillo de indignación en sus hermosos ojos y Eren comprendió que lo estaba perdiendo –Metete tus mierda de disculpa por donde más te quepan porque yo ahora lo único que quiero es alejarme de este jodido lugar y de tu desagradable presencia– pero justo cuando creyó que de pura rabia al pelinegro le daría un ataque algo cambio, su semblante se volvió serio y tranquilo, impenetrable –Ahora quizás sea el mejor momento de que consigas esa flor y te comas cien de ellas para que te olvides de todo esto, yo por mi parte haré como que no te conozco y que nunca en mi vida he compartido contigo algo más que un error– su aterciopelada voz sonó dura pero decidida. Eren no podía creer que el hombre, _su pareja_, lo estuviese renegando y tirando por poco a los brazos de otra persona, porque por el brillo en su mirada sabía que con la mención de la flores se refería a ella.

Y su propio orgullo salió a flote, él era un dragón y un humano por muy pareja que fuera, no podía hacerle ver como si fuera poca cosa. Eren era el dragón más fuerte de todos los tiempos y dentro de su cuerpo corría la única sangre capaz de convertir a alguien en dragón. El Nunca había sido débil, mucho menos ahora que ese humano le venía a imponer que era lo que tenía que hacer, Rivaille era su pareja, le gustase o no el viviría donde Eren estuviese. Si eso significaba que debía encerrarlo en su propia habitación y no le dejase ver nunca más el sol. Que así fuese.

–Eres mi pareja– gruño notando satisfactoriamente como el hombre retrocedía un paso –No tienes permitido dejar mi casa, mi habitación ni mi cama– Rivaille lo miraba impresionado, incluso un poco asustado –Vivirás en esta casa conmigo incluso si no quieres–

–E-eso es imposi… –

– ¡No lo es! – Grito asustando al humano –Fuiste tú quien decidió irse la primera vez y te lo concedí– comenzó bajando su voz –Pero también fuiste tú quien decidió volver y ahora, ya no puerta de salida– acercándose a su pareja lo tomo de la barbilla y pese a la resistencia de su cuerpo lo acerco al suyo propio cuando atrapo su esbelta cintura con su brazo –Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar– susurro contra sus labios.

Las cosas habían cambiado, Eren ya no sería el suave y cariño amante. ¿Rivaille había querido jugar al tira y afloja? bueno Eren comenzaría a jugar al gato y el ratón. Solo que el ratón ya estaba atrapado y no saldría de la trampa pronto.

* * *

_¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Si lo se me demore una eternidad en continuarlo pero no me culpen, _

_tengo mil cosas en mente y una de ella es continuar con mis otro fic _

_(principalmente ¿¡cómo que no!? lo deje en la peor parte… incluso a mí me duele) _

_debo decir que tengo escrito de todo un poco en mi computador… _

_y nunca logro ver el final de los capítulos, siempre me quedan a medias y de una, _

_después no me gusta cómo quedan u_u por lo que lo borro todo xD_

_Pero bueno contrario a todo este capítulo salió a flote y pude terminarlo, espero de todo corazón que les guste._

_Gracias como siempre a: _

_**Lluery, Ame8910, ChibiGoreItaly, A. W, dada, Azula Rivaille, WakaiSenshi, Tropico, Annicky, Daurina-Mikko, Shinju Meinu y Kokoa Kirkland.** _

_Aprecio mucho sus hermosos y cariños reviews! –les manda Levi's-_

_Espero poder continuar y tener el capítulo para la otra semana… y alguna que otra sorpresita con mis otros fic's :3 las quiero!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_DarkEmi_

_Pd: Lamento que no haya reconciliación..._


	7. Alejarse

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Algo, algo estaba molestando a su pareja, y no saber qué era lo tenía arañando las paredes. Eren llevaba mucho tiempo en su cuerpo de dragón por lo que gruñir, bufar y doblar el cuello como un pájaro eran cosas que no controlaba muy bien. Siete a ocho años en esa forma hacia qué cosas simples como esa fuesen difíciles de olvidar, sobre todo lo de doblar el cuello.

Encaramarse en un árbol tampoco era algo que podía evitar. Le encantaba sentir el susurro del viento en su rostro o escuchar la suave melodía de las hojas rosándose unas con otras, acariciándose furtivamente como los amante. Como en este momento. Cerrando los ojos dejo que el viento se llevase parte de sus preocupaciones. Detestaba ese sentimiento, siete años viviendo preocupado hacían que uno llegase a odiar ciertas cosas y Eren podía decir sin ninguna duda que odiaba que el hombre que amaba lo hiciese preocuparse por él.

Rivaille, su amada pareja.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada fue directa hacia el hombre que lo tenía todo de Eren. El hombre era tan cerrado que si no fuese por el vínculo que los conectaba, Eren no sabría que algo lo molestaba y le causaba dolor. Pero no podía encontrar la razón. Bajando lentamente del árbol evito hacer ruidos y se acercó a su pareja; su aroma lo inundo a solo unos metros y sin poderlo evitar su dragón quiso salir para restregarse contra él. Cerrando los ojos evito que este emergiese, inspirando profundamente lo controlo y lo volvió a retener dentro de él.

Evitando las ramitas secas redujo la distancia que los separaba. Levi se encontraba ahora dormido profundamente con la espalda apoya contra el tronco del árbol, su cabeza caía sobre su hombro lo que seguramente cuando despertase le causaría un jodido dolor en el cuello y sus manos estaban apoyadas unidas sobre su vientre. Lo observo unos momentos, memorizando en su mente todos los detalles de su pareja, desde el cabello tan negro como la noche sin luna, sus finas cejas que se encontraban un poco fruncidas, su nariz respingada que estaba roja en la punta por el frio que estaba cayendo a esa hora de la tarde, sus labios antes rosas ahora un poco pálidos y entreabiertos, y su piel blanca como la porcelana que el sentía le pedía a gritos que marcara de un bonito color rosa.

Suspirando, se arrodillo y tan lentamente como pudo levanto a su pareja del suelo. El hombre pareció querer despertarse pero diciéndole en un susurro que siguiera durmiendo este solo acomodo su rostro en su cuello y se dejó ir. Sonriendo un poco volvió con su amante a la rama del árbol y acomodándolo sobre su regazo cuido del sueño del hombre que se acomodó rápidamente sobre su cuerpo buscando su calor.

Apoyando su barbilla sobre los cabellos negro cerró los ojos respirando el dulce aroma del hombre que amaba.

«––––– –––––»

Se sentía tan bien allí, apretando el rostro contra la caliente almohada inspiro el masculino aroma que esta desprendía, fue cuando la almohada vibro contra sus labios en lo que imposiblemente podía ser un gruñido que se dio cuenta de los brazos que lo rodeaban y de la presión de algo apoyándose en su cabeza.

Eren.

Fue lo primero que le grito su mente y sin dudarlo alejo su rostro y lo que más pudo su cuerpo del otro. Sentirse caer fue lo que causo que un grito se apresurase a querer salir de su boca, mas tuvo que tragarlo cuando su caída nunca llego y los mismo brazos que antes lo acurrucaban ahora lo sostenían para que no cállese en picado.

–Suéltame animal– susurro cuando Eren lo bajo al suelo y el sin ningún miramiento tiro de sus brazos fuera del agarre del dragón. Lo único de malo en esto no fue el dolor que se reflejó en los ojos de Eren, sino el vacío que sintió cuando este dio dos pasos atrás como si Levi lo hubiese abofeteado o escupido en la cara. Pero fue incluso peor ver aparecer una muralla de hielo en sus ojos siempre cálidos y que este después se inclinase levemente antes de que le diese la espalda y desapareciese en medio de los árboles.

Y solo cuando ya no estuvo en su mira fue que se dio cuenta de cuanto frio realmente hacía en este lugar. Con los dientes castañeándole se abrazó a si mismo antes de volver a la cabaña, aun cuando lo que más quería era a unos cálidos brazos apretándolo contra un caliente cuerpo tras una cortina de agua como arrullo.

«––––– –––––»

– ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme padre? – Eren levanto su mirada a su padre quien aun cuando se la sostuvo unos segundo término rindiéndose y bajándola. No comprendía muy bien a que se debía pero parecía que a todos les daba por bajar la vista cuando los miraba fijamente por lo que le dijeron era por su presencia y sobre todo por la del dragón, que parecía actuar como un verdadero altanero con todos ya sean humanos o dragones. Bueno con todos excepto uno.

–Hijo, ¿podría hacer retroceder a tu dragón? No pretendo hacerte daño– su padre parecía cada vez más pequeño y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la pequeña sombra que se extendía desde su cuerpo y parecía querer hacer desaparecer la de su padre. Recordar a su pareja tenía por consecuencia que su dragón se agitase y este parecía querer desquitarse con el primero que estuviese enfrente, si solo tuviese al que le metió dudas en la cabeza a su pareja. Cuando vio a su padre quejarse en un jadeo ahogado fue que trato de apartar sus otros problemas.

–Lo siento– le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Volviendo a mirar a su padre noto como este no lo miraba a los ojos aun cuando el había retraído a su dragón, lo que significaba que algo lo estaba molestando y seguramente incumbía a Eren. Joder, más problemas.

–No te preocupes– solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que su padre estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos tras su espalda y la cabeza gacha, más que su padre parecía… un sirviente. Incomodo se aclaró la garganta y cuando los ojos de su padre se encontraron con los suyo le indico el sofá a su lado. Sabía que su padre lo hacía sin pensar, incluso él a veces se olvidaba de lo que causaba en otros dragones.

Sentándose en el sofá que estaba a su lado pero no muy cerca de Eren, su padre lo observo en silencio antes de que Eren apartase la mirada hacia la ventana y notase que ya estaba bien avanzada la noche. Cerrando los ojos un segundo lo busco, estaba durmiendo en su cama en la habitación. Casi podía ver su rostro relajado y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar, como deseaba poder estar a su lado, acurrucado contra su cuerpo, enredar esas delgadas piernas en las suyas y acariciar su suave piel. Levi se agito en su sueño, acomodándose en la cama volvió a dormirse con una mano apoyada tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

–Podrías explicarme de nuevo– pidió cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no había escuchado nada de lo que su padre dijo en esos segundos que estaba viendo a su pareja dormir. Dios, debía dejar de observarlo por tanto tiempo, sobre todo ahora que había vuelto a su forma humana y sus poderes y sangre despertaron. Miradlo, hace solo unas semanas era un simple dragón encerrado en su forma de escamas, y ahora era el líder de un completo grupo de dragones.

Demonios, estaba tan jodido.

–Los demás dragones quieren conocerte tanto a ti como a tu pareja, además algunos han ido tan lejos como para preguntar si tu vástago ya esté en el vientre de tu pareja– eso ultimo lo desconcertó un poco, pero solo fue un poco antes de que su dragón vibrara en su cuerpo y el piso temblase cuando una pequeña ráfaga de su poder salió desde su interior. ¿Qué demonios le importaba al resto si su amante ya estaba preñado o no? ¿Quién jodidos les daba ese derecho?

–Que quede claro esto– gruño levantándose del sofá y aun cuando trato de no sonar muy tajante con su padre quien no tenía culpa de esto, su dragón no escuchaba y solo exigía –Lo que pase con mi pareja es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos, nadie puede opinar sobre esto– Caminado rápidamente salió del salón y fue por el pasillo donde su pareja se supone dormía. No se sorprendió al verlo de pie en el marco de la puerta ya que seguramente se hubiese despertado al sentir su enojo. Levi lo miro mas no dijo nada, solo lo observo a los ojos sin desviarlos en ningún momento.

Se detuvo frente a él y pudo ver su lucha interna, entre preguntar o simplemente darse la vuelta y dejarlo solo. Tomándolo por sorpresa acaricio su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, recorrió su mejilla, su mentón y por ultimo su cuello, allí donde sus dientes aún tenían la suave piel marcada. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y como su cuerpo se estremecía, incluso vio cómo se entregaba a su toque, sería tan fácil tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlos a la cama para disfrutar de sus cuerpos juntos.

Inspirando hondamente se llenó del aroma de su pareja, del dulce elixir de su cuerpo, de la suavidad de su piel. Contra todo su salvajes deseos dio un paso hacia atrás, noto los verdes ojos abrirse confundidos y solo pudo sonreír tristemente antes de inclinar un poco la cabeza en forma de despedida y después girarse e irse por el pasillo.

No era momento de comportarse deliberadamente, por muy dispuesto que estuviese su pareja. No ahora que tenía a un grupo completo de dragones quienes pedían su atención.

«––––– –––––»

Acariciándose el pecho se giró en la cama, algo lo estaba molestando allí donde su piel tenía la marca de la cicatriz. Rasguño la piel cuando la comezón se hizo más insistente, sentándose en la cama se abrió la camisa y vio las escamas negras que se formaban alrededor de la marca. Aun medio adormilado no comprendió a que se debían, no fue hasta cuando escucho los gritos provenir de la cocina que reconoció a su pareja.

Levi.

Saltando de la cama corrió rápidamente hasta la cocina pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando las palabras de su madre lo detuvieron.

– ¡No eres más que un obstáculo! – grito su progenitora con tanto rencor que Eren no pudo comprender como una mujer tan dulce como lo era su madre pudiese decir eso con tanto énfasis. Incluso cuando las palabras no eran para él su pecho dolió y las escamas se expandieron por su pecho – ¡Como desearías que desaparecieras de esta casa y de nuestras vidas! Maldigo el día en que Kenny te trajo– Sin siquiera pensarlo Eren se adentró en la cocina y buscando a su pareja con la mirada lo encontró de pie en medio de la habitación aparentemente tranquilo, se acercó a él y sin dudarlo un segundo lo atrajo dentro de sus brazos. Levi no se quejó ya que realmente parecía estar en otro mundo.

–Ve por tus cosas– fue lo único que le dijo a Levi quien aún medio ido despertó al escucharlo hablar tan cerca. Vio el dolor en sus ojos cuando inclino su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, más simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se giraba y se iba de la habitación.

Inspirando hondamente se volvió a su madre quien se encontraba pálida apoyada contra la mesa, sus ojos miel lo miraban con miedo y arrepentimiento pero eso no haría cambiar de parecer a Eren. No cuando su pareja había sido tratada de esa manera por nadie más que su madre.

–Eren…–

–No te preocupes, nos iremos en unos minutos– dijo tratando con toda su fuerza de controlar al dragón –Tenía planeado postergar mi ida al castillo de _vita _pero no puedo estar aquí si mi pareja no es bien recibida. Madre, espero verla cuando sus sentimientos hayan cambiado a favor de Rivaille, hasta ese momento espero no se atreva a aparecer frente a mi persona o no tendrá que responder a mí, sino a mi dragón– y como muestra de dichas palabras dejo que su dragón apareciera parcialmente en su rostro, su madre no pudo evitar agachar la mirada –Nos vemos–

– ¿Eren que está pasando? – pregunto su padre cuando entro corriendo y fue directo hasta su madre.

–Dile a madre que te lo explique, yo ahora iré por mi pareja y nos marcharemos– Levanto la barbilla como su dragón le pedía que hiciera, logrando que sus padres bajaran la cabeza –Adiós padre –

Ni cuando su padre le grito que esperara se detuvo de ir hasta la habitación de su pareja, Levi se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida, sus manos unidas caían entre sus piernas.

–Sabias que ella me odiaba, por eso querías que nos quedáramos– lo escucho susurrar, sin saber de qué estaba hablando se adentró en la habitación queriendo llegar hasta él. Pero cuando Levi levanto la mirada solo encontró su característica mirada helada y vacía, no lo quería cerca –Ella dijo que era un estorbo, ¿Por qué no le haces caso y me dejar ir? Todos estaríamos mejor de esa manera– la fácil sonrisa que apareció le dijo cuan dolido estaba en realidad Levi por las duras palabras de su madre, y Eren aun no podía comprender porque la mujer las había dicho, no lo entendía.

–No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes– dijo roncamente mientras acortaba el espacio que los separaba se detuvo a un metro y como venía siendo desde hace días, esa distancia física que los separaba no era nada comparada a como de lejos realmente sentía a su pareja. Levi no comprendía cuan dolido se encontraba él como su dragón por su rechazo.

–Solo estas alargando lo inevitable– poniéndose de pie Levi se dirigió hasta el armario en donde la ropa de este estaba desde hace días. En realidad era ropa que su madre había estado comprando en todos estos años pensado que, cuando Eren volviese a su forma humano la necesitaría. Ahora la ropa que en realidad no fue usada y era del tamaño de Levi había pasado a ser de él, lo que era una gran cantidad de ropa.

–Guarda lo necesario para tres días, el resto lo mandaremos a buscar cuando lleguemos a _Vita– _volviendo sobre sus pasos se dirigió al pasillo pero debería haber sabido que su pareja no lo dejaría ir con lo anterior dicho.

–Espera un maldito segundo– girándose Levi lo enfrento con la mirada – ¿Qué demonios es _Vita_? – la tentación de reírse fue grande al ver como su ceño se fruncía más de lo normal y su boca formaba un rictus que hacia incluso más deseables sus labios. Mordiendo sus propios labios observo a su jodidamente caliente pareja.

–Es el castillo en donde deberíamos estar viviendo desde que nos apareamos– supo por el gesto incomodo en el rostro de Levi que no le gustaba como sonaba eso – ¿Acoplamos? ¿Tuvimos sexo? – presiono con sorna. No pudo evitar reírse esta vez al verlo rodar los ojos –Solo recoge lo necesario… aunque si fuera por mí no necesitarías usar nada– lo último lo susurro más para sí mismo mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo delgado pero firme del otro hombre, le sonrió ufano cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él lo miro con reproche –Cinco minutos– riéndose levanto las manos en señal de rendición mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Sonrió como hace días no hacia cuando escucho a su pareja bufar, por lo menos ya no estaba tan frio.

«––––– –––––»

¿Cómo era posible que Levi demorase tanto en guardar tres malditas mudas de ropa? Si hubiese sabido que demoraría tanto el mismo habría hecho aparecer algunas de ellas junto a la bolsa de Eren. Enfadado por la demora del pelinegro volvió a la habitación de este, tuvo que volver por toda la maldita casa ya que se encontraba fuera de esta. Se detuvo cuando escucho voces. Si era su madre de nuevo le prohibiría el ir a verlo durante un año, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

Kenny.

¿Qué demonios hacia ese hombre dentro de la casa? ¿Cómo jodidos logro entrar cuando Eren había prohibido su entrada en sus tierras? Encerrando a su dragón controlo todo tipo de energía que saliese de su cuerpo, concentrándose en ocultar su presencia.

–Escúchame mocoso, te estoy diciendo que no debes dejar que te lleve al castillo, una vez que entras es imposible que salgas si no es con alguien a tu lado, además de que vas a tener a más de mil pares de ojos sobre tu persona. Quinientas de ellas van a tratar de matarte y el resto va a poner de su cosecha para que cada vez que quedes preñado, pierdas a la criatura– Eren se sorprendió al escuchas esas palabras ya que el castillo de _vita_ se llama así por la gran cantidad de dragones que habían nacido dentro de sus murallas además la gente que vivía en el castillo normalmente trabajaba en los partos y los otro en poner hechizos contra humanos u otros dragones que habían perdido el rumbo –Necesito que me consigas sangre de Eren, una vez que ustedes lleguen al castillo yo no podré entrar ya que no me tienen permitido ni siquiera mirar el jodido castillo. Pero te daré una semana para que la consigas y después la lleves con Bertholdt Fubar, es uno de los guardias de la entrada. Levi que no se te olvide lo que te dije, recuerda que todo esto lo hago por tu bien– Escuchando los pasos acercarse se alejó un poco y después se hizo aparecer fuera de la cabaña. Eren estaba convencido ahora de quien había metido mentiras en la mente de su pareja, no tenía dudas.

Se giró sonriendo cuando Levi apareció por la puerta aparentando tranquilidad, lo observo detenidamente preguntándose si sería ahora cuando lo atacaría. Mas cuando este se detuvo frente a él sin mostrar signo de querer lastimarlo solo pudo confiar en que su pareja no haría lo que el otro hombre le dijo.

–Tendrás que afirmarte para no caer– le dijo acercándose a él, Levi retrocedió un paso antes de que Eren lo tomase de la cintura y lo atrajese completamente contra su cuerpo. Sintió a su pareja ponerse tensa entre sus brazos por lo que rápidamente hizo aparecer sus alas y en menos de unos segundos ya se encontraban elevándose sobre el cielo azulado. Levi no tuvo más opción que aferrarse a Eren. Ahora el que rogaba por un poco de espacio y aire era Eren, su pareja lo mataría si el agarre en su cuello no disminuía un poco. Llevando sus manos a los brazos de Levi trato de que lo soltase un poco más este no cedió ni un maldito centímetro –Cariño por más que extrañase tus abrazos ahora mismo desearía que me soltases un poco– su voz sonó débil y sin aliento y cuando Levi levanto la mirada a su rostro este seguramente lo vio un poco morado ya que lo soltó un poco.

–Odio esto de volar– le respondió mirando a otro lado.

–Tendrás que acostumbrarte– le sonrió –No tengo otra forma de viaje más que esta y no pienso caminar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario– Levi lo miro y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo Eren lo corto –Mejor oculta tu rostro en mi cuello, el viaje va a ser un poco frio–y sin más que decir dejo que el viento acariciase su rostro mientras tomaba velocidad.

Su pareja que lo había mirado como si estuviese loco ahora ocultaba su rostro en su cuello mientras que sus manos enterraban sus uñas en los hombros de Eren, pero lo mejor era sentir sus firmes piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Jodido infierno, le estaba costando toda su concentración el no agarrarlo del culo y apretarlo contra su dolorida verga.

_Concéntrate, concéntrate joder. _

– ¿Sucede algo? – negando con la cabeza rápidamente evito la mirada de Levi. Eren sabía que su pareja se estaba burlando, ya que sin mirarlo podía sentir como este sonreía contra su cuello.

Quizás debió haber pensado mejor la idea de caminar.

«––––– –––––»

Llevaban dos horas y algo volando, Levi cada minuto parecía más relajado como si alejarse de la cabaña lo hiciese sentirse mejor. Algo que Eren estaba comprendiendo ya que estar en ese lugar parecía no solo agobiarlo a él sino que a su pareja por igual. Apretando a su pareja más entre sus brazos escucho un suspiro relajado, Levi se había dormido después de su segunda bajada a tierra. La primera fue cuando Levi le pidió bajar para calmar sus necesidad básicas, momento que Eren aprovecho de sacar una capa que había llevado para el en caso de que lloviese camino a _Vita,_ pero que ahora encontraba preciso para cubrirlos a ambos ya que el viento se estaba volviendo mucho más frío, incluso estaba casi seguro que en el castillo estaba nevando.

La segunda vez fue para comer algo, con la prisa con la que salieron fue imposible que ellos comieran algo pero gracia a que el lugar estaba lleno de frutas, verduras y animales silvestres no fue difícil preparar algo en medio del bosque. Esta vez fue Levi quien busco algunas manzanas mientras el sacaba algunos peces del rio cercano. Fue el mejor desayuno-almuerzo que había tenido con su pareja en esos días, Levi era tan sarcástico que a veces no comprendía si estaba bromeando o diciéndole la verdad.

Ahora que están a solo unos minutos de llegar al castillo estuvo completamente agradecido de haber puesto la capa sobre ellos, en _vita_ estaba cayendo una maldita tormenta de nieve. Él no sentiría frio a menos que estuviese desnudo y unos quince minutos al aire libre pero su pareja, que además era humana, no soportaría mucho. _Vita _ se caracterizaba por tener los inviernos más crudos del mundo.

Y ellos habían encontrado el jodido mejor momento de llegar.

–Mi señor– hablo uno de los guardias cuando ellos bajaron a tierra y se detuvieron ante una de las tres entradas al castillo – Bienvenido al castillo de _Vita _esperábamos con ansias su llegada– haciendo una reverencia el hombre abrió una puerta oculta por la nieve –El Maestro Arlert lo espera en la muralla Sina– asintiendo con la cabeza camino con su pareja aun durmiendo en sus brazos. Solo cuando traspaso la puerta fue que noto el poderoso escudo que protegía la primera entrada.

Eren nunca había entrado en el castillo ya que por su forma de dragón era imposible que bajaran todos los escudos para que él entrara, pero conocía el camino ya que en dos ocasiones vino para ver si el _Maestro Arlert_ podía hacer algo para reversar su forma de dragón. Ahora era diferente de muchas maneras, él que Eren volviese a este lugar significaba que el portador de la sangre y el alma de dragón estaban de vuelta.

Eren no quería pensar en eso, pero era inevitable teniendo en cuenta que su pareja también estaría implicada en esto. Para ser sincero Eren sabía desde hace años que él no era igual a otros dragones, tuvo sus dudas cuando se encontró con Mikasa la primera vez. Ellos por obvias razones podían comunicarse en forma de dragón pero Eren muchas veces no dijo las cosas que ella le recordaba. Unas de ellas fue que él la encontraba una dragona fuerte y luchadora, no es que no lo pensase pero él no recordaba el momento en que lo dijo, ni como lo dijo ya que solo sabía que por ese comentario esta se había interesado en él de una manera que Eren rogaba a todos los dios no trajese más problemas.

Pero como siempre todo quedo claro cuando encontró a su pareja, todo se precisó ese día cuando perdió el control y su dragón salió a reclamar a Levi. Eren comprendió en ese momento que la voz que él pensaba tenia de conciencia no era otra que la voz de su dragón, el que hablo con Mikasa no había sido otro que el dragón, así como el que se aprovechó de su pareja no fue otro que el mismo dragón. Eren era diferente al resto por que contrario a otros Eren tenia a otra persona dentro de él, Eren y el dragón no eran uno, Eren y el dragón eran dos en uno, el problema recaía en que los dos eran pareja del mismo hombre.

Alejando esos pensamientos camino por el lugar lleno de nieve, no era mucho lo que se podía apreciar por el clima pero aun así el castillo era totalmente claro aún con la nieve cayendo como cascada.

El castillo de _Vita_ que era muy conocidos por dragones era el lugar perfecto cuando una dragona quedaba preñada, ya que en él se encontraban a las mejores parteras del reino, incluso del mundo, ellas habían salvado a más niños de los que se podían contar, además de que tenían más años que el mismísimo infierno. El castillo en si era una hermosa obra de arte, era tan alto que aun Eren en su forma de dragón quedaba pequeño, constaba con más de mil habitaciones y varios patios internos, o eso le había dicho Armin.

–Levi, es momento que despiertes– susurro contra los cabellos azabaches cuando vio a la gente que aun con esa tormenta estaba fuera del castillo. Sintió a Levi removerse en sus brazo y como sus manos se apretaban contra el pecho de Eren buscando calentarlas, Eren se estremeció al sentirlas tan frías.

– ¿Ya llegamos? – con su pareja bostezando aun lo bajo dejándolo sobre sus pies, casi se rio cuando la primera ventisca de hielo mordió a su pareja. Su pareja se apretó a su cuerpo evitando por todos los medios salir de debajo de la capa – ¿No pudiste solo dejarme dormir hasta que llegáramos a un lugar más cálido, antes de hacer que se me congelaran las malditas pelotas? –

–No creo que te gustase que ellos te viesen llegar en brazos ¿no? – no le diría que el primer guardia ya lo vio. Bufando exasperado su pareja se giró aun dentro de la capa, lo vio aguantar la respiración como si se preparase mentalmente para una pelea. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, eso era lo más dramático que había visto hacer al hombre. Lo vio temblar como una hoja cuando quito la capa de sus cuerpo, Eren había embrujado la capa para que cuando esta estuviese cerrada no entrase frio y se mantuviese tibia aun si quedaba algún espacio por donde pudiese entrar aire, pero ahora que la había abierto el frio los araño duramente –Solo estamos a unos metros del castillo– Le dijo mientras colocaba la capa sobre sus hombros, lo vio suspirar agradecido cuando el calor entibio su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza cuando este lo miro con solo su camiseta puesta –No siento tanto frio, pero lograre llegar hasta el castillo antes de que se me congelen mis joyas– le sonrió ufano mientras este rodaba los ojos antes de que volviesen a caminar, era entretenido escuchas sus pasos sonar en la nieve.

– ¿A quién estamos…?– Levi comenzó a decir pero se calló al ver a un joven unos centímetros más altos que su él.

–Eren, me alegra que llegaras– comenzó a decir el joven recién llegado.

–Me da gusto ver que estas bien Armin– correspondió el saludo. Armin era de su misma edad junto a Mikasa, los tres podrían haber sido los mejores amigos si se hubiesen conocido en circunstancias diferentes, pero ahora solo podían decir que eran conocidos. Armin contrario a todos los demás dragones que eran castaños o pelinegros, era rubio y de ojos tan azules como el mar, era delgado incluso delicado y estaba ataviado con una inmensa capa de piel calipso que resaltaba aún más sus ojos, su piel se veía pálida, pero no tanto como la de Levi que parecía porcelana.

–Entremos antes de que tu acompañante se enfrié– sintió más que vio a Levi ponerse tenso mientras Armin los guiaba dentro del castillo.

Por dentro fue incluso más impresionante que por fuera.

«––––– –––––»

–Bien, los dejare descansar por el momento y cuando la cena este lista los vendré a buscar– Armin era tan recto que por unos segundo creía que ese no era el muchacho con el que se entretenía mientras volaban. Sonriendo le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo –Nos vemos hasta la cena, que descansen– Armin hizo una reverencia hacia ambos antes de girarse y caminar por el largo pasillo antes de perderse en una de los tanto otros pasillos.

– ¿Entramos? – miro a su pareja sonriendo suavemente cuando este se giró a mirarlo, bufo molesto antes de abrir de golpe y sin consideración la gran puerta de roble. Sin comprender a que se debía su mal humor solo se encogió de hombros antes de seguirlo dentro de la habitación.

Silbo bajo cuando vio la muy, muy amplia sala. Había unos sillones gigantes que ocupaban todo un lado junto a una mesita de centro mientras que en el otro había tres grandes estantes con libros. Además de eso la decoración era delicada y masculina, varios cuadros colgaban de las paredes, las pinturas eran más que nada paisajes del castillo o el bosque, simples pero hermosas.

Otra gran puerta bloqueaba el paso a lo que seguramente era la habitación, adelantándose a Levi abrió la puerta, su boca se desencajo.

Impresionante.

Comenzando con el alfombrado piso hasta los gigantescos ventanales que dejaban ver como el resto del lugar estaba casi oculto por la nieve. Observo la gran chimenea que estaba ya con leños entibiando la habitación, se acercó y suspiro agradecido por el calor, girándose observo lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, la cama. Era tan grande que estaba seguro entrarían diez a doce personas dentro y ni siquiera se apretarían; tenía unos lindo doseles cayendo desde sus cuatro esquinas y unas veinte almohadas cubriendo toda la parte superior.

La habitación era de un bonito color barniz que brillaba en algunos lados con el reflejo del fuego. Quitando la vista de la habitación la volvió hacia su pareja. Levi observaba todo igual que Eren, esto era nuevo para ambos y era la primera experiencia que compartían. Él se sentía feliz de mostrarle esto a Levi o eso creía hasta que vio una daga apuntarle en el cuello.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – quieto como una tabla observo a su pareja que lo miraba fríamente, la punta de la daga estaba sobre su yugular solo un poco de presión y rompería la piel.

–Necesito un poco de tu sangre– fue lo único que dijo.

–Así que esto significa que vas a estar del lado de Kenny– no pregunto ya que con esto sabía que su pareja había escogido. Levi lo observo un poco sorprendido pero aun así no redujo la presión de la daga –Deberías saber que esa daga no me hará nada, cariño– tan pronto lo dijo la piel de su cuello se llenó de escamas. Tomando la mano de Levi apretó la daga contra su cuello pero la hoja de esta simplemente cedió rompiéndose.

–Te odio– susurro Levi mientras dejaba caer su mano, el resto de la daga cayó al suelo mientras Eren trataba de controlar a su dragón –No te vasto con arrebatarme a mi familia, con alejarme del hombre que amaba, ni de ensuciarme solo para que te pertenezca, como a un objeto– aun cuando dijo todo eso su rostro era una máscara de hielo impenetrable.

– ¿Sabes si quiera por que tome tu virginidad? – No pudo evitar que su voz se llenara de rencor al ver a Rivaille tan tranquilo frente a él, ver la frialdad en su mirada solo hizo que su adolorido pecho se apretase aún más –Porque esa era la única cosa que podría hacer que yo recuperase mis poderes– Rivaille lo miro sin entender y aun que Eren no quería que ese hombre supiese más de él ni de los suyos, el dolor que solo su presencia le causaba lo hacía hablar para causarle un mínimo del dolor de lo que el sentía –La razón por la que tenías que ser tú, no es otra que por mi corazón dentro tuyo, por algo que aun no comprendo mis poderes se encerraron dentro de ti. Y la única forma de tenerlos de vuelta era tomándote– sabía que con eso era suficiente pero el deseo de hacerle daño, el de ver otra cosa además de frialdad en su mirada lo poseía, si solo podía ver un resquicio de dolor en esos profundos ojos el… –Además de que por tomarte ahora puedo ser otra vez humano, ¿no te lo explico Kenny? – Lo observo arrugar el ceño mientras se enderezaba esquivando por un segundo su mirada –No, no. No dejes de mirarme– alcanzando su mentón lo obligo a mirarlo –Por último y no menos importante es que yo, contrario a ti si puedo tener sexo con otros, ya sean humanos o dragones– No le diría que con el único que podía tener crías era con él pero ver el dolor aparecer en sus ojos, contrario a lo que pensaba solo lo hizo sentirse estúpido. Porque ese dolor que le transmitían sus ojos fue como un puñal directo a su corazón.

– ¿Entonces porque me necesitas aquí? ¿Para ser el juguete que te satisfaga? – Las preguntas dolidas pero firmes lo golpearon como un puñetazo en el estómago – ¿Quieres que sea tu maldita puta? – Eren lo único que quería era que el hombre lo amara, pero cada vez que malditamente avanzaban volvían a retroceder hasta el comienzo –Escúchame bien Eren, porque no lo repetiré de nuevo– Rivaille lo golpeó con el dedo índice en el pecho y lo observo con una mirada llena de desprecio –Puedes tener mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, porque aunque yo trate de negarme, me es imposible alejarme de ti por esta cosa que nos une; Pero recuerda esto, mi corazón ya está muerto. La razón por la que yo te acepto es simplemente porque esto que está aquí dentro es tuyo, yo no existo en este mundo y si quieres tener este cuerpo vacío, tenlo, no es como si me importase ya– el vacío de esas palabras calaron tan hondo dentro de Eren que por primera vez en su vida se preguntó si valía la pena seguir intentándolo.

Rivaille no lo amaría, entonces ¿Qué le quedaba a él?

* * *

**_Aclaración:_**_ Vita significa Vida en latín, por lo que sería Castillo de Vida. _

_¡Buenas Noches mis queridas lectoras! ¿Cómo han estado? por si alguien se lo pregunta yo ahora bien, ya que tengo unas par de semanas de descanso antes de ir laborar de nuevo jajaj Realmente lamento la demora de este capítulo que aun que tenía un poco avanzado no pude concluir hasta ahora por la simple razón de que quería continuar con el capítulo que salió hace unas semanas de **¿¡Como que no!?** Espero me comprendáis ya que ese fic llevaba casi un año detenido (me costó lo mío continuarlo )_

_Pero bueno espero poder ponerme al día con "todos" mis fic ya que quiero aprovechar al máximo de escribir :) _

_Agradecimientos como siempre a la gente que me agrega a favs y follows *-* las amo 3_

_Y por supuesto a las que se llevan mis corazón con personajes al desnudo dentro(?) a mis amores que me dejáis sus hermoso reviews ^w^ **Guest, Shinju Meinu, Kokoa Kirkland, ChibiGoreItaly, Azula Rivaille y e-e (-mori contigo ajajaj)**_

_Muchas gracias a las que me leen y no me dicen nada ni me agregan, igual les mando saludos ^^_

_Bueno espero nos veamos pronto y no dejéis de Leeeeermeeeee XD si lo hacéis avisadme por que! Para saber que hago mal y cambiarlo... si puedo :3_

_Nos vemos, chau. _

**_DarkEmi_**


End file.
